Mine
by Mercury Angel
Summary: *Yami/Seto* When these two rival, start having strange dreams, it reveals that there is more than meets the eye.*Complete*
1. Chapter 1

_Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, and I said I had a way to earlier but my way was cut.  But now I have a computer and all's well.  I have my binder of all the stories I've written, somewhere.  I try to find it soon, but here's a story that I can't get out of the top of my head.  I original based it on two different characters from a different anime, but this is my favorite couple so I could past up the opportunity.  I hope you like it.  _

_"Italic" someone is thinking, you pretty much can figure it out. _

 Mine 

_"When I look into your eyes, you help me realign  
Ensure me of just how to be myself inside  
I'm in control of everything  
It's taking time but that's ok  
I can bring you to my side"  
Taproot___

Yami's POV

            _I look up at the sky in wonder, what in Ra's name is happening to me.  All I know is that every night these past weeks, I wake from a dream, which I vaguely remember.   I just remember quick flashes of someone in my arms, thou I can't see his or her face.  Thou I'm pretty sure, it's a guy, well because, I'm into guys.   Even though, I don't who it is, I feel like I have met them before, like someone from my past.   Then a song pops into my head, one I just heard on the radio at my last tournament.  It's a pretty good song, I like.  _

"You're mine," he whispered.

            "Yami?" a voice called from behind.

            The slender form turned to find a miniature version of himself standing in front of him.

            "Yugi, what are you doing up?" Yami asked his light or in the eyes of every one at school, his little brother.

            Now in his senior year, Yami had come to be known as Yugi's secret older brother that no one knew of except of course Yugi and his gang.  Yugi was a junior along with friends, Joey, Tristan, Ryou and that annoying Tea.  Bukura too was in Yami's grade, and was a brother who had just come from England.  How the school bought the whole story, well let's just say most of the girls didn't mind.

            "I could be asking you the same thing?  You know we both have semester exams tomorrow," Yugi said.

            "I don't know why you worry, if you and Ryou have the highest GPA's in your class," Yami stated.

            "Second highest, Seto had an above perfect grade," Yugi said.

            Yami frowned at the name of his rival.  He quickly turned to look back at the stars and new snow that was coming down.

            "Of course, Mister Perfect has to be the best at everything." Yami stated.

            "Yami, why don't you like him?  I thought you were over this, I am, so is Tristan, Ryou and Bakura," Yugi said.

            "What about Joey and Tea?" Yami said smugly.

            "You know why Joey doesn't like him, and Tea well she's a different story.  I really don't get her sometime she talks on and on about friendship, and yet she refuses to get over our rivalry with him," Yugi stated.

            "What about Seto then, he doesn't seem to forget about our rivalry," Yami said.

            "Yami, we haven't talked to Seto since our last tournament, two months ago, and I started to get worried," Yugi said as she walked to Yami's bed, where he sat down.

            Yami turned and walked to him and stood before him.

            "Why?" Yami asked.

            "I ran into Mokuba the other day and he told me Seto isn't himself of late, you know after we defeated Malik and Marik.  He said Seto wakes up in the middle of the night crying, someone to help him," Yugi said with sadness in his voice.

            "Yami, I'm worried what if something is happening to him?" Yugi said.

            "Yugi don't worry about it for now, just concentrate on the exam, and after that, we'll talk some more, okay," Yami said.

            Yugi nodded and stood from the end.

            "Goodnight," Yugi said.

            "Goodnight," Yami echoed.

            Yami sat down on his bed and wondered what was going on with that rival of his.  Yami looked at his clock, 3:00am, he had something time to sleep, and hopefully he would dream the same dream.  

Across from town, a slender and tall figure tosses and turned crying out in fear.  He bolted from his dream, with tears streaming down his check.  He slowly sat up and buried his face in his hands.  Every night it was the same, every night since that psycho tried what he did.  For two months now, it was strange his dream it was always the same. 

 First he being held by someone, he doesn't know who, but he feels safe, the stranger sings a song, it sound so familiar, but he sings it so softly he can't make out the words. Then he's gone, and memories of his past come to him, when he has younger, and want his adoptive father tried to him, and Malik or Marik who ever was in control, tried to do too.  Only this time, he couldn't tell who it was and he couldn't defend himself, they were touching him and that when he woke up.  He didn't know how much long he could take this.

He looked at the clock, 3:00am; he stood from his bed and made his way to his bathroom.  He looked in his mirror, and winced at his own reflection.  He looked horrible in his opinion, dark circles under his eyes and his skin was paler then ever.  He walked over to a tub he had and turned on the water, maybe some time in the tub with help him calm down.  He turned to get his things ready for school, his junior year, one more year to go, and he was done.  No he lied, it was never over for him, and there was always the company and college.  Sometimes it was too much for him, he just wanted to get away, the only thing that keep him going was Mokuba.  Maybe Mokuba and he could go somewhere this winter break. 

He slowly took of his close and toured bath oil into the water, lavender and jasmine, his favorite.   He slid into the tub, and closed his eyes as the warm water caressed his weak and frail body.  Thou no one would ever see him this way, he wouldn't allow it, too many would take advantage of it, with all the thing that have happened in his life, there was only one he trusted and that was Mokuba.  He had his eyes closed so long he didn't even know when he feel asleep, next thing he knew, Mokuba was calling out to him.

"Coming," Seto called out.

He quickly got out of the tub and put on his robe and opened the door to his fully dressed little brother.

"Seto, it late, aren't you coming down for breakfast?" Mokuba asked.

"Sorry, Mokuba don't have time, I lost track of it, and can you tell Lucy to make me something on the way to school, a bagel with cream cheese, please," Seta said.

"Okay," Mokuba said and was tempted to ask his brother if he was alright but he decided not to.

Seto closed the door and got dressed, when he made his way door stairs, to find Mokuba waiting, Lucy with a bagel and cup of coffee in hands.

"Thanks Lucy," Seto told the elderly lady, she was more of a nanny then a maid.

"Good luck on your exams," she said as the boys walked out.

"Thanks," they said in unison and walked into the limo waiting for them.

When they got into the car, Seto started to eat his bagel.  He looked at his little brother and smile this would be his last year in elementary, next year he would go to middle school.  

"Mokuba, I was thinking how about going some where this winter break?" Seto asked.

He smiled when he was his little brother light up.

"Really?" Mokuba asked.

"Yes, really," Seto answered.

"Where?" Mokuba asked.

"Um, I guess anywhere you want to go?" Seto said.

"Really?" Mokuba asked again.

"Yes," Seto laughed.

"Yeah, Mokuba shouted and jumped to hug his little brother.

He wondered where Mokuba would want to go.

_Author's Notes: I hope you like it.  I have two more chapters about done, well at least the layout, just need to type them out and change a few things._


	2. Chapter 2

Mine__

_"You're my blessing in disguise  
You're mine (You're mine)   
You're mine (You're mine)"  
Taproot___

            "Bye Seto," Mokuba called out as he entered the snow covered elementary school.  It was the finally day of school before winter break, and he was lucky enough not to get any semester exams.

            Seto's driver made his way to the school as Seto sat quietly in the back seat.  He rested his eyes until; he felt the limo come to a slow stop.

            He stepped out and was greeted with a cold blast of winter wind.  He had managed to hide the dark circles under his eyes but he couldn't do anything about the pale skin, he was not going to wear any more make-up, even though it says supposed made for guys, they same kind movie stars used.  He didn't care; the only reason he wore it so the counselors would stop bugging him, always asking if his life was too stressful, duh?  He heard giggles and sighs as he entered the crowed hall of the high school.  He quickly made his way to his locker, ignoring the sighs and stares of the young girls around him.  

            It was no secret that he was one of the most desired guys in all of the high school, he never could understand why.  He personal thought it was because of his money, he found himself as plain as plain could be.     He opened his locker and heard a voice; one which he hadn't heard in his direction in a long time.

"Hi Seto," an innocent voice called behind him.

            Seto turned to find Yugi standing in front of him, but why?  Didn't they want nothing to do with him?

            "Hi Yugi, did you need anything?" Seto asked confused.

            "No, just wanted to say hi, and wish you good luck, thou I doubt you need it," Yugi said with a smile.

            Seto would have smiled back if he weren't so tried or if he was being given the evil eye by a certain blonde coming his way, accompanied by two golden eyed "brothers".  Not that he really cared if the "puppy dog" was coming his way, but he was just too tired to deal with Joey right now.

            "Thanks Yugi, good luck to you too, but I have things to do," Seto said as he closed his locker door and walked away.

            Yugi was left in confusion until; he felt a pair of familiar arms circle hid waist.  He smiled and turned to find a pair of gentle golden eyes.

            "Ryou," Yugi said cheerfully, and then he noticed Joey with his arms around Bakura.

            "Yugi, was that Kaiba, you were talking to?" Joey asked with a frown.

            "Yes," Yugi said as he planted a small and tender kiss on Ryou's gentle lips.

            "Joey, I don't see the problem," Bakura said to his lover.

            "Problem?  You don't find anything wrong with that jerk?" Joey asked.

            Bakura turned to him as wrapped his arms around Joey's waist and looked up at him.  He tilted upward and appeared as he was going to kiss him, but waited until Joey came down a bit with his eyes closed.

            "No," Bakura said and tilted his head down again and returned to his previous position.

            "Do you guys?" Bakura asked when Joey appeared, or tried to be, angry at Bakura.

            "No" the smaller couple said in unison.

            "You guys are hopeless," Joey sighed, before he kissed Bakura.

            They turned to find Tristan and Tea coming one way and Yami coming from the other.  Yami had to drop off an assignment with one of the teachers.  When they all met together, they talked for a bit, before the principal's voice boomed through the hall way to go their classes.  

            As Ryou and Yugi entered their classroom, they noticed Seto was staring out the window that viewed the sky with snow falling down; they all had their classes together.

            "Attention class, sit down in your seats and as soon as the bell rings you will be given your test," the teacher tedious voice filled the classroom, which was met by the students moaning their displeasure.  

            They started as soon as the bell rang, and the first to finish was Seto followed by either Yugi or Ryou.  It was like that in all of the classes that they had together.  And in every class it was the same, Yugi or Ryou would receive close to perfect scores, off by one or two question while Seto got a perfect score, well except history they all got perfect grades.

            During lunch, the group sat at their regular table, while Seto was no where to be found.

            "Guys, Grandpa said we could go," Yugi said.

            "Really?" Joey asked.

            "This is great, who's going?" Tea asked.

            "Well so far, it's Ryou, me, Yami, Joey, Bakura, Tristan, Tea and Serenity," Yugi answered as he counted with his fingers.

            "So far?  Who else is going?" Bakura asked.

            "Well, Grandpa may go with us, and I was planning to invite Mokuba and Seto," Yugi answered sheepishly.

            "What?" Joey and Tea demanded.

            Yami had remained quiet through out the whole conversation; he couldn't stop thinking about what Yugi had told him last night.

            "I think it's a good idea," Ryou said.

            "Well, I suppose, I don't think he say yes though," Tea said.

            "I guess," Joey said but was quickly taken out of his mode when Bakura ran his hand along his inner thigh, reminding him, what they would most likely be doing when they were alone.

            The rest of the lunch was spent on the trip.  When the bell ran, they went to class and everything seemed normal.

            After the bell rang to let out school, Yami had remembered he left something in one of his classrooms.  He went to the room, promising them he would meet them outside.  He ran to the empty classroom excepting to find to find the teacher, but discovered that he was gone, and that the only person inside was a tall and slender figure.  He looked inside quietly to find the frame of Seto Kaiba.

            He was placing some books in his bags quietly.  Yami was quiet when he noticed Seto started to shake.

            Seto could stop shaking, a comment had been made in the class about dreams, and flashes appeared in his head about his own dreams.  The dreams that would let him sleep at night, his school work, then on top of that his work at the office or fighting back a company takeover, by those greedy bastards he could not fire, because of some stupid contract his damn adoptive father gave them before he died.    All of it, it was too much for him, just too much for him.  

            He hadn't noticed the figure standing by the doorway, or when the tears flooded down.  He just wanted to end it all, and then Mokuba come to his mind. Mokuba still need him, maybe when Mokuba was old enough to take care of the company, he could rest, maybe.  He shakily wiped away the tears and got his things and walked out quickly without ever looking up.  If he would have, he would have noticed Yami trying to hide so he would know he had seen him.  But Seto wasn't paying any attention.

            Seto walked away without looking back, but Yami couldn't help but look back at him.  Maybe Yugi did have something to worry about.

_Author's Note:  I hope you like I, sorry it's shorter.  Have the next chapter being typed in._


	3. Chapter 3

**Mine**

_"You're my blessing in disguise  
You make me realize   
Just how and where I want to be  
Years from now"  
Taproot_

            Yugi and Yami walked back home, everyone had to leave to get ready.  Luckily, The Game Shop was on the way pass the elementary where Mokuba went to.  There outside in the snow covered street, Seto was standing beside his limo waiting for Mokuba.  

            "Come on, Yami, right now is the perfect time to ask them," Yugi said as he dragged Yami to Seto.  Yami couldn't help but stare at the form of Seto Kaiba.  

            The tall young man, was beautiful, there was no denying that.  The boy was slender with a beautiful face and lovely eyes.  There was something about his eyes that called his attention above all else, even that divine body of his.  Something about the depth of blue that his eyes held, that rivaled that of the deepest ocean or bluest sapphire.  He was perfect in Yami's opinion, wait a minute, when had Yami thought of this.

            "Seto," a voice called.  He looked and noticed Mokuba cheerfully running to him.  The young boy with raven hair with a different shade of eyes, they were lovely and innocent like Seto's but his color wasn't a deep.  

            "Seto, Mokuba," Yugi called their attention.

            They turned and were greeted by a cheerful face.

            "Yugi, Yami," Mokuba smiled and bounced to where he met the pair.  Seto stared at them in confusion.  Together, they walked back to Seto who had stayed in place.

            "Hi Yugi, Yami, what can we do for you?" Seto asked.

            Yami looked into Seto's eyes and for a moment he thought he was a young boy lost in a storm.

            "Seto, Mokuba, we would like to invite you to come with us during winter break," Yugi said bring back to reality.

            "Where?" Seto asked.

            "The gang and we are going to a cabin in the woods, and Yami and I would like it, if you would come with us," Yugi answered.

            Mokuba smiled at the statement.

            "This is perfect.  Seto, you said I could decide where to go this break," Mokuba looking up at his big brother with pleading eyes.

            "Um, I don't know, are you sure?" Seto asked.

            Seto really wanted to get away, but Yugi and his friends?  It didn't seem like the best idea.

            "Yes, please?" Mokuba pouted.

            Well, if he really wants to, and Seto usually gives it him.

            "Okay," Seto finally said.

            "Yes," Mokuba cheered.

            "The, it's settled.  We'll be leaving on Sunday, is that enough time for you," Yugi asked.

            "Yeah," Seto said.

            The wind blew harder causing them to shiver; Seto looked at them and decided in the spirit of the holiday, he would show kindness.

            "Come on, get in I'll take you home," Seto said as he opened the door.

            Yami blinked and Yugi smiled.

            "Thanks Seto," Yugi said and climbed in followed by Mokuba.  Seto walked over to the driver and told him to stop at The Game Shop.

            Yami was still blinking, when Seto looked at him.

            "Yami?" Seto asked.

            "Oh," Yami said and climbed in followed by Seto.  They said down, Mokuba was sitting next to Yugi as he explaining to him, what would be going on.  Yami quietly sat next to Seto.  Yami's mind was filled with events of the things that happened to him.  First those strange dreams, then find out Seto had problems and finally seeing him break down like that.  Yami didn't know what to think anymore, now Seto was giving them a ride home.

            The limo came to a stop.

            "I informed Mokuba, will meet here on Sunday, okay," Yugi said.

            They climbed out and said their goodbyes.  When they walked in they informed their Grandpa of the events.

            Yugi called everyone and told them the news that Seto, Mokuba and Grandpa were going.

            Neat less to say, Joey and Tea didn't approve, but they really didn't have a choice in the matter.

            The days pasted rather quickly with the group all getting ready to leave.

            Yami sat alone in his room, thinking about Seto, what happened to him to make him cry.  He didn't like to see him cry, even though he only saw him cry once, but it was enough for him to say that he honestly didn't like it.

            Yami always saw him full of pride, of strength and just then when he broke down, he looked so helpless, so frail.  Yami wanted to go to him and hold him close, to tell him everything would be alright, he would protect him.

            Yami's eyes widen rather quickly after he thought of that.

            "No, this is not happening!" Yami sighed.

            "What's not happening, Yami?" Yugi asked as he walked in.

            "Nothing Yugi, has everything gotten ready?" Yami asked.

            "Yeah, Grandpa told me, he called a friend who lives never the house, and asked  if he could clean a bit, so everything would be ready when he got there," Yugi answered.

            "What about you, have you gotten everything ready?" Yami asked. 

            "Somewhat, I was talking to Ryou," Yugi answered with a blush, heavens knows what they were talking about.  Yami swears they are just as bas as Joey and Bakura.

            "Anyways, what's not happening, Yami?" Yugi asked.

            Yami saw about to make up something when the phone rang, saved by the bell.  Yami quickly answered it, with out checking to see who it was.

            "Hello?" Yami asked.

            "Yami?" a voice that seemed to haunt him answered.

            Good thing Yami had his back to Yugi, because he didn't think he could explain the reaction on his face.

            "Seto, what can I do for you?" Yami asked.

            Yugi quickly bounced to over to Yami, hoping that Seto wasn't calling to say he couldn't go.

            "Yami, I was wondering how many people are going?  Mokuba forgot," Seto asked.

            "Um, eleven," Yami answered.

            "Who please?" Seto asked.

            "Yugi, me, Ryou, Bakura, Joey, Serenity, Tristan, Tea, Grandpa, and Mokuba and you," Yami answered.  He could hear Mokuba laughing in the background.

            "Yami how long are we going to be there?" Seto asked. 

            He looked at Yugi and saw the worry in his eyes.

            "Yugi, how long are we going to be there?" Yami asked with a smile.

            Yugi smiled back and answered until the day after Christmas.

            "After Christmas," Yami echoed.

            "Okay, do I need to take anything?" Seto asked.

            "No, everything should be taking care of," Yami stated.

            "Since there is going to be so many people going, do you want me to take my care?" Seto asked.

            "Wait," Yami answered then asked Yugi that same question.

            Yugi eyes widen, he hadn't thought of that, he nodded, he felt silly but they did need and extra car.

            "Yeah," Yami said.

            "Okay, see you on Sunday then," Seto and he hung up.

            "He is still going right?" Yugi said.

            "Yes," Yami smiled and he saw Yugi light up.

            Seto hung up his cell phone and put it away and looked at his little brother as he picked a present for Yami and Yugi.

            "Who else is going Seto?" Mokuba asked.

            "Um, Ryou, Bakura, Tristan, Yugi's Grandpa, Serenity, Joey and Tea," Seto answered.

            "Come on, let's decided and what to give them," Mokuba said as he dragged his older brother into another part of the store.

            Morning came and went and the gang was putting their stuff inside the van.  Yami was loading the bag, when he heard Tea complaining.

            "How are we going to fit so many in the van?" Tea stated to everyone.

            "Seto is bringing his car," Yami answered.

            "Since when do you call him by his first name?" Tea asked annoyed.

            Seto pulled up in his car and turned it off.  He and Mokuba popped climbed out.

            "Seto, Mokuba glad you could make it," Yugi's Grandpa said.

            "Maybe we should get going now," Tristan said as he looked at Joey's and Tea's faces.

            "I can take three more," Seto said as he opened his car door.

            Yugi took hold of Ryou's and Yami's arm and stepped fore.

            "Will go with you, Seto," Yugi asked.

            "Okay" Seto said.

            Tea was about to complain when Yugi's Grandpa said for everyone to get into the van.

            "Can one of you, sit of front because I want to watch a movie but I need to sit in the back to do so," Mokuba said.

            "I guess I'll go up front," Yami said.

            Everyone climbed in and followed the can in front of them.  It was going to be a long trip to the cabin.

_Author's Notes: I hope you like it.  It longer that the others I think._


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry I haven't update in a while.  But I've been busy._

_I read some of the comments, and I'll try to fix my grammar thou, that was always my main weakness.  I should have explained myself in from the beginning.  _

_There's a reason some of the characters are out of well character.  The main one, is Seto, well because he is going to something that's changing him, he longer has the barrier around him that makes him seem so cold and distant.  And there's pretty much nothing he can do about it, because it's happening and he doesn't know about it._

_They other characters are out of place because it goes better with the story, sorry about that.   _

**Mine**

_"When my focal point is set  
I'm something I know I'll get  
It's not a question of how but more of when_

_You are one commodity   
The choice is mine and mine for keeps  
I can bring you to my side"  
Taproot_

                Tea puffed and would like back every minute or so.

            "Tea, I think you're going to hurt your neck if you keep doing that," Serenity stated.

            "Yeah, Tea, even Joey isn't looking back," Tristan said.  He and Serenity were in the middle seat, while Tea and Yugi's Grandpa were up front.  Joey and Bakura were in the back.

            "Well, yeah, he's making out with Bakura," Tea stated.

            "Do you mind?" Joey shouted from the back, he had Bakura wrapped in his arms.

            "I don't know why there with him," Tea pouted.

            "Because one of them wouldn't have fit, and this way we're all comfortable," Tristan said.

            "But Seto seems like I nice person, he doesn't look mean at all," Serenity stated.

            "Don't be fooled, he's a jerk," Tea stated.

            "Was a jerk, he's changed Tea," Yugi's grandpa stated.

            "No offense, Mr. Motou, but how do you know?" Joey asked when he heard this.

            Bakura rolled his eyes and just sat back, he wasn't going to get anything out of him when he's like this.

            "Why don't you asked your boyfriend, why he thinks like that to?" Tristan stated.

            Bakura glared at Tristan, he didn't want to be dragged into this.

            "What would Bakura know?" Joey asked.

            "Why are you attacking like I'm not here, or that I'm stupid?" Bakura asked.

            "Sorry love," Joey said as he looked back at him.  He was about to wrap him in his arms again and resume what they had been doing when, Bakura simply crossed his arms and turned his head away.

            "Aw, Bakura please don't," Joey plead.

            Yami smiled as he heard Yugi, Ryou and Mokuba laughing.  They seemed to having fun watching the movie.  He looked at Seto and he too had a smile on his face, he must be thinking about the same thing.

            "Yami, do you know how much more?" Seto asked.

            "Let's see, it takes three hours to get there.  And we've been on the road for a one and half," Yami started.

            "So an hour and half to go," Seto finished.

            "Right," Yami said.

            "So we're about half way there," Yugi stated.

            "Seto, I'm hungry," Mokuba stated.

            "You're hungry already?" Seto laughed.

            "Yes," Mokuba stated.

            "Actually, I'm a little hungry too," Yugi stated.

            "Um, the sign stated that there's a town close by, I guess we could stop.  Does anyone have a cell phone in the van?" Seto asked.

            "Yeah, Tea," Ryou answered.

            "My cell phone is on its charger, call her and ask if they can pull over to bye something to eat," Seto said never taking his eyes of f the road.

            "Okay," Yami said and looked at the cell phone, and saw that it was hooked up to a strange thingy.  He was still confused when it came to technology.  He was barely getting the hand of computers.  

            "Sorry here," Seto said.

            He took one had off the wheel and pulled the cell phone with ease.  He handed the phone to Yami and for a moment their fingers touched.  Yami could still feel the warmth of his fingers.  He dialed Tea's number and waited for her to answer.

            "Aw, Bakura, please don't be mad," Joey plead with his insulted boyfriend.

            Bakura still had not looked at him.  He swore Joey was obsessed with Seto Kaiba, he himself admits that Seto was a jerk back then, but he had been worse.  After all, he had tried to trap them in the Shadow Realm.  So does Joey think of him?  

            His chain of thought was disrupted by a ringing.  He looked and saw Tea looking at her cell phone.

            Tea had been looking back when he heard her cell phone ring.  She looked at it and saw and unfamiliar number.

            "Who's this?" Tea asked to no one.

            "Hello?" Tea answered.

            "Tea, its Yami," a voice said on the other line.

            "Yami, whose cell ate you using?" Tea asked.

            "Seto's," he answered.

            "Oh," Tea frowned.

            "Tea, can you tell Grandpa to stop at a gas station or something, we're a little hungry," Yami said.

            "Okay," Tea said she was about to say something else when Yami said bye and hung up.

            "Mr.  Motou if you could stop at a gas station?" Tea asked.

            "Okay," he answered and slowed down as he saw one close by.

            They came to a slow stop at the local gas station.  Everyone climbed out of the vehicles that they rode in.  Mokuba took hold of Seto's hand and pulled him into the store followed by the rest of the group.  They walked by the candies and Seto said only one.  Mokuba pouted but Seto stood firm on his decision.  Yugi and Ryou came to them and picked two or three candies.

            "But they are getting more than one," Mokuba stated.

            "They're older," Seto stated.

            Yami walked over to them, as he saw Mokuba pouting.  He noticed Yugi and Ryou picking two candies and Mokuba only had one.  He smiled and walked over to them.  

            "Yami, can you tell Seto to let me have more than one candy," Mokuba pouted.

            "Um, I don't know about that, but there's a restaurant next door, did you guys want to bye something to eat there?" Yami stated.

            They walked over and ordered what they felt like eating.  Within a few minutes they were back outside and started to it.  

            Outside was beautiful, the ground was lightly covered with snow, as were the branches of some of the trees that spread across the horizon.  The sun would be setting soon, it would night be the time they got to the cabin.  As the group sat on benches in front of the cars, Seto and Mokuba sat down on the hood of his car.  They started to eat in silence.  

            Yami watched Seto closely, something was different about him, yet at the same time very familiar.  He seemed tired.  They had finished their meal and Joey wanted to duel him.

            "I really don't think it's the time or place, for this Joey," Seto replied in a tone that screamed he could careless.

            "What?  He's not good enough for you, Kaiba?" Tea asked sarcastically.

            "No, Tea, I'm not in the mood," Seto answered.

            "Please Kaiba, stop pretending and say what you really want to say," Tea stated.

            Seto simply raised an eyebrow and crossed his legs.  He said nothing.

            "Maybe we should get going?" Yugi stated, see the tension build up.

            "Wait, Yugi, I really want to give him a piece of my mind," Tea said as she stepped up to him.

            "Tea, do you really want to make a scene?" Seto asked as he stepped of the hood and offered his had to Mokuba.

            "I'm not done with you," Tea stated.  She pushed Seto slightly and he simply looked shocked, what was her problem?

            Yugi tried to calling her, but she seemed off in her own little world.

            "I don't even know why you're here.  You heartless machine, you care about nobody but yourself.  You're the type of guy, who isn't happy with what his had and has to make everyone else miserable.  That's why you're here, isn't it?  You just want to ruin everything you worthless bast-," Tea started but was cut off.

            "Tea, that's enough," Yami shouted in a commanding voice.  He stepped in between Seto and Tea.  He looked at her with such anger that caused her to step back.

            Mokuba had been looking at his brother the whole time.  Those words he had heard them before throw in Seto's direction, especially the last ones.  His adoptive father, Mr. Kaiba, had been especially fond of those words when addressing Seto after he did something he didn't approve of, like playing with him.  He saw that Seto started to shake.  Those words had gotten to him. 

            Mokuba wasn't the only one to notice, so did the others.

            "Kaiba, are you alright?" an elderly gentle voice asked.  Mr. Motou was very worried now; the young man was shaking and very pale. 

            At hearing this, Yami turned around, and his eyes quickly soften.

            "Seto, are you alright?" Mokuba asked as he stepped closer to his brother.

            "Yes, just tried, that's all," Seto signed quietly.

            "Come on, we should get going," Yami said as he placed his hand gently on Seto's arm.  Seto nodded in agreement.

            "Ryou, can you drove us the rest of the way?" Yami asked the silent albino.

            "Yes," Ryou answered.

            He went over and got the keys from Seto and opened the doors.  Yami and Mokuba led Seto to the back seat and each one sat down beside him.  Yugi climbed in the front seat.  Hr looked back at Seto who seemed to have clamed down a bit.  

            Yami had ordered him to sleep which was met with protest but quickly gave in.

            Tea had been still through out the whole thing.  She hadn't expected Yami to look so angry at her.  All she did was, tell Seto the truth.  

            "Tea, come on get in the van," Joey said as he climbed in.  She nodded and walked over, she climbed in but not before she saw Seto close his eyes and rest his head on Yami's shoulder.  

            She narrowed her eyes and climbed him, she was silent, and the whole van remained silent.  The whole scene had been a shock.  None of them had expected to see Seto react like that.

            Joey signed, he was tired.  He wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist and before he could object, Joey placed his head at the angle at Bakura's neck and shoulder.  He nuzzled him and pulled him closer.  Bakura eyes soften and he wrapped his arms around his tired lover.  He leaned his head down and placed it on Joey's.  Slowly he closed his eyes.

            Back in the other vehicle, Yami had convinced Seto to sleep which was a win for him, but having him lay his head on his shoulder was an added bonus.  Mokuba had fallen asleep with his head on Seto's shoulder.  They would be arriving soon.

_Author's Notes:  I hope you like this chapter I think it's longer than the others.   _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for the reviews._

_This is like an alternate universe so, things will but different when it comes to the past.   _

_Hope you like this chapter, I'll try to write more about Seto and Yami. _

**Mine **

_"You're my blessing in disguise  
You're mine (You're mine)   
You're mine (You're mine)"_

_Taproot_

**     Darkness greeted a tired soul and he drifted into a dreamless sleep, and for that he was thankful.  Thou, he had his eyes closed part of him was aware of his surroundings.  He knew his head was resting on someone's shoulders.  He felt safe and at peace, almost a familiar feeling, so he dismissed it as being Mokuba, but what the light pressure he felt on his side.  Was that Mokuba?  He was confused and wanted to find out, who made him feel like this, but his eyes would not obey, he felt the car stop and a gentle hand touch his check.**

     His eyes fluttered opened and he saw a pair of violent and gold eyes smiling at him.

     "We're here Seto," Yugi stated.

     Seto lifted his handed and noticed, the light pressure moved lightly.  He looked and saw a sleeping Mokuba.  Mokuba?  He turned to see, Yami looking at him, with worry in his eyes.  Yami?

     "Seto do you feel any better?" Yami asked.

     Seto nodded and Yami smiled with relief, he had been worried about him?

     "Seto?" a sleep voice called him away from the ruby eyed Egyptian.

     He turned to see, a tired little boy looking up at him.

     "Are you feeling better?" he echoed.

     Seto smiled.

     "Yes, much better," Seto answered with a small smile.

     "Good," Mokuba cheered.

     They all got out of the car, and they encountered a cold and chilling wind.  The snow had kicked in, and was falling down upon them.  They all got inside and were met by a warm fire, and warm surroundings.  In front of them, the rest of the group waited sitting in sofa and chairs in the living room.  Mr. Motou was in the kitchen, apparently talking to someone on Tea's cell phone.  

     "Are you feeling better?" a sweet, young strawberry blonde asked Seto.  Seto had never really met her, but he was certain that she was Serenity, Joey's little sister, who had about in their last two tournaments.   Next to her, Tristan was close, very close.

     "Yes," Seto answered politely.

     Joey had been looking at him suspiciously, with Bakura crossing his arms in frustration.  Neat less to say, Joey soon turned his attention to his once again angry lover, trying to plead with him.  Seto eyed them in confusion.  He soon turned to see, Tea glaring daggers at him.  What was her problem? He asked himself again.

     "Well, Seto, you look like you feel better" Mr. Motou said gently as he handed Tea back her phone.

     "That was my friend; he said it's going to get a very cold tonight, so we should decide who is going to sleep where.  There are four bedrooms, and one has a single bed and bunk beds, so three can stay there.  Then two could slept here in the living room," Mr.  Motou said.

     It had been decided that Tea and Serenity would get one room, Yugi and Ryou another, Joey and Bakura another and Mr. Motou would get the single bed.  All that was left was Tristan, Yami, Seto and Mokuba.

     "You guys can get the bunk beds?" Seto offered.

     "No you guys can get the bunk beds?" Tristan challenged.

     "No, its okay you guys can have them," Mokuba said.

     "No, you guys should have it," Yami stated.

     "No, we insist that you guys get them," Seto said.

     "It's okay, you can get them," Tristan said.

     "Are we going to fight over this?" Yami asked.

     Everyone just smiled.

     Yugi had disappeared in to the kitchen and can back out, with four toothpicks in hand.

     "Here I found these in the kitchen, two of them have a blue tip and two of them have a green tip.  Who every gets the green tip can sleep in the bunk beds," Yugi stated.

     "Okay," they said in unison.

     They all chose one, and pulled them out. Well, everyone was surprised by the outcome.  The two who would have the bunk beds were none other than Mokuba and Tristan?  Yami and Seto would be rooming together, well sort of.  Everyone stayed listen at the surprise outcome.  Tea just looked in shock, and was about to make a comment when, Bakura eyed a warning not to start anything.  Tea reluctantly kept her mouth shut, when she remembered the angry look Yami gave her.

     "Well, this is a surprise, isn't it?" Mr. Motou stated.

     "Why don't you put your luggage in the room, while I start dinner?  Seto and Yami can kept their clothes in our room," Mr. Motou said as he disappeared outside to acquire his luggage from the van.  They all just stayed quiet and followed Mr. Motou outside to same thing as Mr. Motou.  Once they got their suitcases, they placed them in the room and went back to the living room.  Mr. Motou was in the kitchen chopping up some vegetables.  

     Seto quietly walked in, and looked at what he was making.  It looked like soup.  

     "Well, Seto, what can I do for you?" the elderly man asked.

     Seto looked at him strangely, he seemed so kind, did he not hold a grudge for destroying his Blue Eyes White Dragon?  Seto had not told anyone but he kept the card that he destroyed, hoping to convince Pegasus to remake a new one for the elderly man but he didn't.  The stubborn man wanted him to suffer for his past like him. 

     "Just came to see if you needed help," Seto said.

     "Why, yes.  Thank you, you can cut up some of these vegetables for me, while I get the chicken from the refrigerator," Mr. Motou said.  He moved a side and went to obtain the chicken and Seto picked up from where Mr. Motou had left off.  As soon as Mr. Motou came back he saw Seto cutting the vegetables with ease and was nearly done.

     "You've very good.  I've been cooking all my life, I don't thick I could ever cut with such ease," Mr. Motou said with amazement.

     "It just something, I've been able to do since I have been young," Seto said.

     "Seto's always been a great cook, since I can remember," Mokuba said as he sat one a stool near the counter.  

     Seto just smiled and continued to cut.  He quickly finished and moved on to the chicken.

     "You can sit down, Mr. Motou, I can finish the meal," Seto said. 

He was very good at this.  Mr. Motou smiled and took a seat, he was getting to old to be staying so much, and the young man looked like he knew what he was doing so he could finish it.  The rest of the group had gather at the counter and just watched. 

     "Be care he may try to poison us," a jealous Tea stated.  

     "Why would I try to poison this, Mokuba is going to eat it this too, now if it was just you..." Seto said smugly.

     Tea was about to say something, when Yami, told her she was asking for it.

     "Do you need any Seto?" Yugi asked.

     "Well I guess, you could set up the table," Seto answered.

     "Okay" Yugi said as went to the kitchen and retrieved all of the silverware and the bowels with glass and so forth.  The rest of the group helped while Seto finished the soup.  Everyone's mouth watered when they could smell soup.  

     "Told you, Seto was a great cook," Mokuba said.

     Seto poured the soup into a serving bowel and took it to the table.  Everyone eat it hungrily.  Not they were hungry but it was just that good.  Everyone just sat back once they were finished.

     "My boy, wherever did you learn how to cook like that?" Mr. Motou asked.

     "I don't know, it just something I've always done, I suppose I could have picked it up, for my mother," Seto said solemnly.

     Mr. Motou's eyes soften; he had known that Seto and Mokuba were adoptive.  Everyone remain quiet that is until someone opened their mouth.

     "I'm bored why, don't we have a duel," Tea stated.

     As rude as it sounded, it was a good idea.

     "Alright, who duels who?" Yugi asked.

     "I want to duel Kaiba," Joey stated.

     "Sorry Joey, not in the mood, you can duel Yami or Yugi," Seto said.

     "Come on, chicken afraid I'm going to beat you," Joey said smugly.

     "No, I just don't feel like humiliating you in front of your sister," Seto replied.

     "Why, you..," Joey started.

     "I'll duel you, Joey," Mokuba said.

     "Uh," Joey was struck dumb.

     "I duel come on," Mokuba stated.

     "Ah, Mokuba, I don't think is fair for me to duel you," Joey said.

     "Come on, afraid," Mokuba teased.

     "Alright you're on," Joey said.

_Author's Notes: I know some of the story is predictable, sorry about that. And sorry I didn't write a lot about Yami and Seto.  I promise the next chapter will have plenty of Yami and Seto romance._


	6. Chapter 6

**Mine**

_"You're my blessing in disguise  
You make me realize   
Just how and where I want to be  
Years from now"  
Taproot_

     "Wait, maybe we should change first," Ryou stated.

     Everyone agreed and went to their rooms, well the rooms that had their clothes.  After a few minutes, one by one they came out.  The first ones to come out were Tristan, Mokuba and Mr. Motou.  They all had simple and comfortable pajamas. Yugi and Ryou were next; they had taken their time to dress for some reason.  Serenity and Tea finally came out.  Serenity had a long pretty nightgown, while Tea came out in a short one, which reviled too much, for winter time.  

     "Tea, aren't you going to get cold?" Ryou asked.

     "No, I don't think so," Tea said simply and waited for Yami to walk out and see her.

     Bukura and Joey followed; they too had taken their time, wonder why?

     Bakura was wearing something similar to Ryou only his shirt was sleeveless.  Joey too had a sleeveless shirt.  Yami had decided to change in the bedroom.  He didn't think it was wise, to change in the same room as Seto especially if he was changing as well.  Yami didn't think he could contain himself from ravishing the young man.  He had to wear a sleeveless shirt as well because the original top was a little too big.  He walked out and noticed Seto had not come out yet.  Tea was looking at him hungrily.  He wanted to shiver at the thought of what Tea was thinking about.  

     He knew that Tea liked him, it was no secret.  But she was so dense that she did get it.  He would never like her like that, nor any other girl for the matter.

     "Where's Seto?" Yami asked.

     This caused Tea to frown, Mokuba answered that he was still changing.

     They heard the door open, and all turned to see the slender form coming out of the door.  He slowly came to the living room; he could feel all eyes were on him.  Yami couldn't help but stare it him.  He looked so innocent, so beautiful.  

     "Come on, Joey let's start the duel," Mokuba stated bring him out of his gaze. 

     Joey and Mokuba sat down on the floor, where everything had been set up.  The some of the group gather around, while Mr. Motou remained on his chair and looked down at them.  Seto had moved to the window.  Yami followed him and sat down near him.  

     Yami watched Mokuba and Joey duel, then would glance at Seto every now and then.

     Mokuba and Joey duel their best.  Each one putting a card down, beating each other one after they other.  Yami had noticed all of Mokuba's cards seemed very familiar.  Then each one had enough for one more attack, one more loss and one would lose.  Mokuba had a card hidden on the field, while Joey drew one more card.  He smiled and he put down his card, the Red Eyes Black Dragon.

     "I play, Red Eyes Black Dragon in attack mode.  Sorry Mokuba, it was great dueling you but everything has to come to an end," Joey grinned. 

     "I could agree more, Joey," Mokuba smiled as he flipped over his hidden card, a Blue Eyes White Dragon.

     "What?" everyone said in shock.

     "White Lighting," Mokuba stated.  

     The winner was Mokuba!

     "What?  But those are Seto's card, you're cheating," Joey protested.

     "No he isn't.  Because those are his cards now," Seto said.

     "What?" Yami asked in confusion.

     "I gave up Duel Monsters after Battle City," Seto said.

     "Why?" Yugi asked.

     "Too many things to do," Seto answered.

     "Still that doesn't explain how good Mokuba is," Bakura said.

     "Seto taught me," Mokuba said as he looked at his older brother.

     Mokuba had been upset, when he found out Seto no longer would duel.  Apart of him is still upset, but he kept the card Seto had given him, hoping that one day Seto would change his mind.  He loved his brother dearly, and he knew duel monsters had been his only escape, so why would he give it up?

     "Well, this was an interesting development," Mr. Motou said.

     Everyone turned their attention to Mr. Motou.  He had stood from his chair.

     "I think it time for us to sleep now, because tomorrow we're going to go buy the Christmas tree," Mr. Motou said as he disappeared into the hallway.  Then he came back with a few blankets and pillows.

     "These are for Seto and Yami," Mr. Motou said as he placed them on the sofa.

     "Come on, off to bed with all of you," Mr. Motou said.

     "But Mr. Motou," Everyone started.

     "Ah, I don't what to here it come on," he said.  Everyone groaned but did as they were told.  Mokuba said goodnight to Seto and went to the room.  Everyone said goodnight and went to their rooms.

     Yami and Seto were left to themselves.  

     "Um, you can have the sofa," Yami said.

     "No it's okay you can have it," Seto said.

     "You can have it Seto," Yami stated.

     "No, Yami, it's okay.  Besides it's too small," Seto stated.

     Yami looked at the sofa and then at Seto he was right it was too small for him.  

     They agreed and got their blankets ready.  Once Yami was done he looked back at Seto and he had already slipped into the blankets.  He got in after he turned of the lights and said goodnight and was told goodnight by Seto.

     Yami listen to the soft roar of the fireplace.  He turned to look at Seto's face as it was lit up by the fire.  Yami closed his eyes and again like all the nights before he was greeted by the strange dream.  The dream had become clearer each night he dreamed, he would fight to stay in that dream world longer but each time he was thrown out, never getting a chance to see the person in his arms.  He held a slender young man in his arms.  He knew that now. 

 He himself was wearing formal clothing he would where in ancient Egypt, when he was Pharaoh.  A skirt of sorts made of golden and crimson silk.  On his chest, a breastplate of gold chains and rubies and diamonds, along his arms gold bracelets, depicting the symbol of Ra. 

     The young man he held wore an outfit similar to that of the Dark Magician; only it was white with blue and silver.  His long legs held knee-length metal boot of silver, while a blue sash was tied around his waist.  He wore silver manacles on his wrists, and he had no hood but a silver circlet with a sapphire at the center.  His head was crowned with lush brown hair.  He held him close and tight.  He was starting to lean in to be able to see his face, which was still covered in shadows, but then he woke up.  

     Yami's eyes were snapped opened and he cursed.  He was so close, so very close.  He knew him, he knew it.  He let out a sigh of frustration and was about to close his eyes once again when he heard a soft whimper.  

Yami turned to see Seto tossing and turning, softly whimpering.  His faced showed a look of dread.  

Before Yami knew what he was doing, he climbed out off the sofa, and rushed over to Seto.  He kneeled down and shook Seto lighting calling out his name.  

Seto eyes snapped open, revealing the terror he felt inside.  Seto quickly sat up, tears streaming down his cheeks and could not stop shaking.  

"Seto" Yami sighed as he wrapped his arms around him.  Seto allowed himself to be held by his once rival, and just nuzzled into Yami's neck.  

Yami rocked back and forth holding Seto close with one arms around his waist and the other rubbing small circles on his back.  Seto finally stopped crying and shaking. 

Seto looked up and backed away from Yami.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked.

Seto silently cursed himself for showing his weakness, and yet as Yami wiped away a tear, he didn't seem to care.  Seto nodded not trusting his own voice and stayed still.  Yami could still see the fear in his eyes.

"We should go back to bed," Yami said waiting to break the silence, but quickly regretted it when he saw Seto's eyes widen.  

He didn't was to go back to sleep.  Then he meekly looked up at Yami.

"Yami could you stay?" Seto asked cryptically.

Yami understood and climbed in to the blankets.  He wrapped his arms around Seto, and closed his eyes, promising him he would be there for him.  Seto sighed and snuggled closer to Yami and finally closed his eyes, he felt safe.

_Author's Note:  Sorry if I misspelled some words or the bad grammar, hope you like it.  I had something else to state but now I forgot.  Hopefully I'll remember and put in the next chapter.     _


	7. Chapter 7

_I remembered what I wanted to state last time.  I haven't meant it to be a holiday story it was the only time of the year where there was a long sort of break and I could say it was summer because I would have to write that Yami and Bakura were graduating, I_ _would most likely get of subject. _

**Mine**

_"When I look into your eyes, you help me realign  
And show me just where my dedication lies  
I'm in control of everything it's taking toll but that's ok  
I can bring you to my side"_

_Taproot_

Bakura rested his head on Joey's chest, which was rising as he breathed in and out.  Joey was always the first to fall asleep, it not like he had been worn out like all the other times!  He lifted his head and smiled.  He loved him; he truly loved him with all of his heart.  He hadn't felt like this in a very long time.  He was happy with Joey, except when the idiot did something stupid, and then he was angry with him.     Bakura lightly kissed him on the forehead and got up.  He needed a drink of water.  He slipped out of the room and walked down the hall pasting the girls' room and Yugi and Ryou's room.  He shook his head lightly as he picked up some of the emotions and action that his light was experiencing.  It seems that they aren't as innocent as they appeared to be.  He grinned and continued on.

He stopped at the entrance of the living room.  There lying near the fireplace were Seto and Yami together?  They were sleeping in each others arms.  More like Yami was holding Seto protectively.  He had noticed the glances Yami would give Seto when he thought no one was looking.  He smiled and walked away, unlike Yami, he did know about his past, and that of the ancient Pharaoh.  This was going to be interesting.

Once he entered the room, he slipped into bed.  

"Where did you go?" Joey whispered in his ear as he slipped his arms Bakura's waist.

"I wanted a glass of water," Bakura answered as he turned and started to nuzzle and nibble and Joey's throat.

Joey purred and rolled over him, to where he was pinning down Bakura.  He leaned in and kissed his lips with great passion.  He slide down to Bakura's throat and started to suck softly on his flesh.  Bakura moaned lightly and titled his head back, allowing Joey more access to his neck.  This was going to be a long night, not that it bothered him.

The sun's bright rays filled the living room, with an awaking light.  Yami blinked as the intense beam made it's to his eyes.  He had never really been a morning person, all he wanted to do was go back to sleep.  Two things stopped him, the soft skinned person in his arms and the odd feeling that someone was watching him.

He turned his head slightly and noticed someone outline, oh shit!  

A voice echoed and he knew right away who is was.  He could hear the anger that dripped from it.  It was Tea.  Seto slightly moaned and twisted in his arms, drawing his attention again.  He looked down and saw the young CEO had opened his eyes.  First he held a confused look on his face while he blinked for a few seconds, then it was replaced by a small smile that made Yami's heart pound.

"Excuse me," a voice took them out of their peaceful place.

They turned to see an angry Tea and a mixture of faces in the crowd.  Yugi, Mokuba and Bakura were grinning and smiling, Joey and the rest were just confused and shocked.                        

"What is the meaning of this?" Tea asked annoyed.

Yami and Seto didn't know what to say.  It's not like they would believe that Seto had a nightmare, that shook him to no end, and that he needed Yami.  Then there's the whole ordeal of having to explain his dream, no neither one of them wanted to say anything.

"I'm waiting," Tea asked annoyed.

"You know what Tea," Yami started extremely annoyed by her," it's none of your business."

Yami lifted himself and help Seto up, and still holding Seto's hand lead him to the room that had their clothes were in.  He wanted to get away from their glances and he wasn't exactly going to leave Seto in that same situation.  Something inside of him stirred at the fact, of what Tea could do to Seto; it made a rage build up inside of him, every time she made a comment in his direction. 

Once inside, he closed the door and locked it, knowing Tea she would probably follow them and would demand that they let her in, like if there was a change in hell.  Yami turned to Seto who was sitting on Mr. Motou's bed.  He looked in to his eyes, and saw a great sadness in them.  He quickly made his way, to him and sat down beside him.  

"I'm sorry," Seto whispered.  

"For what?" Yami asked.

"For giving you problems," Seto answered.

Seto didn't understand why he was telling this to Yami.  Yes, he has felt regret in the past for causing Yami and his group trouble but he never apologized for it.  He never showed that he even cared, so why now?  Why are all these emotions just pouring out of him, why does he so helpless in stopping them and was he feeling a wet drop sliding down his check.  He was crying.

Next thing he felt was a pair of thin, yet surprisingly strong arms encircle him.  He leaned into the warm of Yami's chest.

"Don't be sorry, you didn't do anything wrong," he whispered softly in his ear.

Yami smiled when he heard a soft yawn.

"Are you still sleepy?" Yami asked.

"A little bit," Seto answered.

"Come on," Yami said as he gracefully fell back taking Seto with him.  

"I'm still sleepy too," Yami said as he pulled Seto closer.  

Yami had the noticed the lingering scent on Seto, lavender and jasmine his favorite.

He was about to close his eyes when heard a knock on the door.  Yami frowned and pretended that he could not hear it.  Seto had already fallen asleep, and if it was who he thought it was there would be hell to pay if she woke Seto up.

_"Yami it me, open the door," Yami heard in his head.  It was Yugi._

_"I can't at the moment what is it that you need?" Yami asked._

_"Oh, we need to talk later, and that we are going to go buy the Christmas tree.  We'll take Mokuba with us, don't worry we're dragging Tea too," Yugi answered. _

"_Thanks Yugi," Yami stated and he felt his light leaving.              _

He sighed slowly as he heard the starting of the engine and its departure.  He closed his eyes and rest his head on Seto's, escaping into a deep sleep.

In the van Tea foamed, as the morning events repeated in her head.  How dare he try to steel Yami from her?  She was up front with Mr. Motou as he droved to town; she had wanted to tear back into the house when she heard Yugi say that Yami and that spoiled brat were staying. 

In the second seat, Mokuba sat with Tristan and Serenity; the sweet and private couple.  They really didn't like showing in public what they would rather to by themselves, which bother Joey in some sense.  Not like he wanted to see them make out but he just didn't know what they were doing, thou a part of him knew it was just kissing; he best friend was a gentleman when it came to his sister.

In the back seat, Yugi and Ryou were seating with Joey and Bakura.  Bakura was sitting on Joey's lap which he found a bit embarrassing.  

What really made matter worse, was that he wasn't talking to Joey for the moment, for ignoring him while saying something idiotic about Seto.

"Bakura, please don't' be mad, I didn't mean to ignore you," Joey pleaded.

_"Bakura, how long will you keep this up?" Ryou asked him yami._

_"Until, I am satisfied.  He will never learn," Bakura replied mentally._

_"Oh, Bakura, give him a break you know he loves you," Ryou said._

_"No," Bakura answered firmly. _

"Bakura," Joey sighed.

Joey really didn't mean to ignore, Bakura, he didn't.  He found it hard to, thou it confused him even more that he could do it.  He didn't even mean to say whatever he said at Seto, apart of him didn't mean to say, it just came out. 

 While on this trip, he was a part of Seto he didn't think existed thou it did feel familiar to see him like that. Getting his lover mad, again was the last thing he wanted to do.   

 Ever since he truly saw the ancient spirit of the ring, he was in love with him.  When he took over Ryou's body and tried to send them to the Shadow Realm, he thought it was kind of sick at the time, but it turned him on.  He had never seen Ryou like that, never in the time that he knew the meek albino.  Bakura was so different from Ryou.  He radiated a sense of danger about him and it just drew him in, like he had felt this way before.

Joey nuzzled at the back and Bakura's neck, then he titled up to Bakura's ear.

"I'm sorry love, I don't know how I mange to ignore you, when I find it nearly impossible not to think of you," he whispered.

Bakura smiled lightly, but Joey wasn't going to get off that easily.

Joey wrapped his arms around Bakura's waist and pulled him closer so that his back was pressed against Joey's chest.  His ear was right next to Joey's mouth.  He started to nibble on it, Bakura had to bit his lips so that he wouldn't moan.  

"You're just too damn beautiful to ignore," he whispered when he stopped.

Bakura turned his head and looked at him.  He smiled lightly and leaned into a kiss.

_"So you're satisfied," a voice rang in his head._

_"Shut up Ryou, when did you get so cocky," Bakura hissed mentally._

Ryou giggled mentally and just turned his attention back to his love.  It was official, the back seat was for making out.

The van came to a stop and they all turned to see they were in town, and Tea was stating something bad about Seto, when he heard a sudden screech.  Tea had fallen on a patch of ice.

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but this was my last week of school, for this year, had thing and test to do.  Hope you like this chapter, has more romance.  Thanks for the review, I'll try to write in some of you suggestion.  Sorry if there spelling errors, I don't think I'll ever get it right, when it comes to grammar. _

              

   _  
  
_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while, and I won't any time soon.  I tried to type out as much as I could for now.  I'll be leaving for sometime, away from my computer.  The most I'll be gone is two weeks, most likely I be back earlier._

**Mine**

_"You're my blessing in disguise  
You're mine (You're mine)  
You're mine (You're mine)"  
Taproot_

     Tea screamed as she fell on the ice that had formed on the street.  

     "Ouch, it hurts," Tea cried.

     "What hurts Tea?" Tristan asked as he climbed out of the van carefully.

     "My ankle," Tea answered as she rubbed the somewhat purple colored ankle.  Tristan helped everyone else out of the van as Mr. Motou came over to look at Tea's ankle.  

     "It looks bruised maybe sprained," Mr. Motou said as he adjusted his glasses.  The wind had picked up and the snow came down harder.  

     "My friend is a doctor here in this little town, he'll take a look at it," Mr. Motou said.

     Tristan and Joey helped Tea and made their way to where ever Mr. Motou led them.  The area around them become colorless, as the streets and houses were covered in a white blanket of snow.  They reached a building and entered inside.  

     They were greeted with warmth from the coldness out side.  Tea was seated on a chair as everyone just stood there until an elderly man walked in.

     "Why? Solomon is that you?" he asked.

     "Eric, long time no see.  But I'm afraid in a bad occasion," Mr. Motou said as he walked over to Tea.

     "Let me see," the doctor said as he walked to Tea and kneeled down.

     He looked at it and asked Tea to do some simply things which she did.  He smiled a bit when he was done. 

     "Nothing to bad, it's just a sprain, with proper care you'll be better in a few weeks, days even," He said and he disappeared through the door and came back with a tray of medical supplies.  He patched Tea's ankle and stood when he was done.

     Joey had Bakura wrapped in his arms, telling him more sweet things, and trying to get his boyfriend warmer faster.  Bakura loved it when it snowed but still he wasn't quite used to the cold, after all he was an Egyptian, it didn't really snow over there.

     Tristan and Serenity had been off in a little corner holding hands.  Tristan was saying things to make her laugh. He loved her laugh; it was sweet and innocent, like her.

     Yugi and Ryou had been looking outside and noticed it looked worse then before.  Yugi couldn't help but shiver.  Ryou quickly pulled Yugi closer to him.

     Mokuba went to the window and looked as well.

     "It looks like a blizzard," Mokuba said.

     "That's because it is," the doctor stated.

     "It's a small one, believed to be gone tomorrow morning, but enough to close down the roads, no one is going anywhere in till tomorrow night, and that's if you're lucky," he said.

     "But what about Seto and Yami? There up in the cabin," Yugi asked.

     Mokuba had a worried look on his face.

     "Well, they will be safe as long as the stay inside," he answered.

     "If one of them has a cell phone, call them now to tell them, because it will be impossible to reach them later on," he continued.

     Everyone agreed and asked Tea for her cell phone, she was about to protest but decided to keep her mouth shut.  She didn't think it was safe to voice her opinions right now since everyone seems to be siding with Seto then with her, even Joey.  She handed them her phone.

     Yami had awaked when he felt Seto wiggling out of his arms.

     "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," Seto voiced as he saw Yami open his eyes.

     "It's okay," Yami answered.

     "How long did we sleep?" Seto asked.

     Yami looked at the clock that was on the stand near by.

     "Um, about half an hour," Yami answered.

     Seto was about to say something were he heard a familiar ring, it was his cell phone.

     "It's my cell phone," Seto said and Yami let go.  

     Seto slipped out of bed and made his way to the stand where he had left his cell.  It was a good thing he always forgot to turn off the phone when he was charging it.

     "Hello?" he answered.

     "Seto, it's Mokuba," the voice said.

     "Mokuba, what is it?" Seto asked.

     "There's a blizzard outside, haven't you noticed?" Mokuba asked.

     "I haven't looked outside," Seto replied.

     "Yeah, well, we're stuck here in town until tomorrow night and that's if we are lucky," Mokuba said.

     "Where are you going to be staying?" Seto asked.

     Yami had gotten up and stood next to Seto.

     "At Mr. Motou's friend's house which is also his office.  We came here because Tea sprained her ankle when she fell on some ice on the street," Mokuba said.

     "She did?" Seto asked.

     "Yeah.  Just called to let you know," Mokuba said when he saw the look on Tea's face.

     "Okay, bye," Seto said.

     "Bye," Mokuba said and hung up.

     "What happened?" Yami asked.

     "There's a blizzard outside, and they can't come back until tomorrow night," Seto said.

     "Oh, so we're going to be alone all day today and tomorrow," Yami said.

     "Pretty much," Seto replied.

     Yami looked at Seto for a while not knowing what to say.  Yami turned into Seto's eyes losing himself in them.  It came so natural to him just to look at them. 

     "Tea sprain he ankle," Seto said to break the silence that had developed.

     "How?" Yami asked.

     "She fell on some ice on the street," Seto answered.

     Yami noticed Seto was shaking a bit.

     "Seto?" Yami asked as he came closer.  He had been so drawn in to Seto's eyes that he failed to notice that is was getting cold.

     "It's a little cold," Seto stated.

     "Yes it is," Yami agreed finally noticing.

     Yami walked out of the room and went to the living room.  The fire was getting smaller and there was very little fire wood, not enough to keep them warm for two days, barely for one.  Seto had followed him after he had wrapped a blanket around himself.  Yami turned to look at Seto and gave him a small smile.

     "It isn't enough fire for two days is there," Seto stated.

     "No but will mange, there's still the stove," Yami said.

     "It's electric," Seto said as he comer closer.

     "Oh," Yami said.

     Seto sat down in front of the fireplace, on the blankets that made his bed.  He watched as Yami put some more logs in the fireplace but not a lot.  Still it gave some life to the drying fire.  Yami sat down beside Seto, wrapping himself in a blanket.  It wasn't freezing cold but still he would have preferred it be warmer.  

     "I could heat up some more soup," Seto stated.

     "It would be a good idea, it would help warm us up," Yami stated.

     Seto nodded and stood up he disappeared in to the kitchen.  A few minutes, later he walked back in saying where it was set, it just need to heat up.  He sat down with Yami and started into the flames the flickered.  They stayed in listen, both finding it awkward yet peaceful.  After a few minutes Seto stood.

     "I'm going to check on the soup, it should be done by now," Seto said.

     Yami stood as well and followed him.  He entered the kitchen and encountered the delectable aroma of the soup he had eaten last night.  He stood next to Seto as he stirred the soup and noticed the steam coming from it.  

     "It's done," Seto told him.

     Yami retrieved a two bowls and spoons for both of them.  Seto poured the soup in, and followed Yami as he went back to the fireplace.  There they eat in silence well for a while.

     "Seto, why did you really give up Duel Monsters?" Yami asked as he took a small drink of his bowl.

     "Because I had too many things to do," Seto answered.

     "I know that, but you need to go into more detail.  I know you loved to duel, what could make you stop and when did you stop?" Yami asked carious of all this things. 

     He had started to show how much he disliked the fact that Seto gave up something he was so good at.  Seto had been his only true rival, who didn't relay on tricks or millennium items to help him.  It was just knowledge and skill those were Seto's weapons that, and his Blue Eyes.  He hadn't admitted it to Yugi or even to himself; he actually looked forward to dueling the other.  It excited him, how Seto could push all his limits.  He really didn't know of this until the other announced he had given up the game.

     "I have too many things to do, Yami.  The company, school, dealing with people, dueling, making sure Mokuba's okay, it was too much.  Then there was that whole incident with Pegasus, and taking Mokuba and my soul.  Marik and Malik at Battle City was just the last straw, being in this game just caused too much problems.  After Battle City, I gave up the game, I found time to teach Mokuba some of my techniques.  He was upset, but he's gotten over it," Seto answered.

     "But have you?" 


	9. Chapter 9

_Sorry I haven't updated in a long time, I was out of town, but I'm back now._

_Italic: someone thinking_

****

****

**Mine**

_"You're my blessing in disguise  
You make me realize   
Just how and where I want to be  
Years from now"_

_Taproot_

     "But have you?" 

     Seto had been looking down at his soup when Yami asked him that.  He quickly looked up to see he had all of Yami's attention.  Something about his eyes, just made these emotions come out.  It's like a spell he had cast over him to make him tell everything.  He looked down again hoping that it would stop him for telling but the words just came out. 

     "Yes, in a way," Seto answered.

     "What do you mean?"

     "I'm still close to my… Mokuba's cards.  It's like, I can still feel them.  That's enough for me," 

     "You can feel there presence?"

     "I never really believed in that, Yami.  Not until that imposter had my deck,"

     "And you stopped him.  You stopped the attack that was meant for me and my Dark Magician,"

     "I don't know how,"

     "Because you're connected to them, even now," 

     "No, they need to be connected to Mokuba,"

     "And some are because you want them to, but you which ones aren't.  They will listen to him only because you, but they always belong to you,"

     "Blue Eyes White Dragons,"

     "Yes,"

     Seto had placed down his soup, he wasn't hungry anymore.  Then he felt Yami's hand lifting his chin.  He looked into the ruby eyes that had enchanted him.  He cursed himself for loving to look at those eyes.  But he could help it; they were like looking at the light after being in the dark for so long.    

     "I don't what to talk anymore, Yami," Seto signed truthfully. 

     Yami nodded and placed his hands on Seto's waist and pulled him closer.  Seto allowed Yami to do so; lately he found he was letting Yami do what ever he wanted.  With one hand on the back of his neck and the other still on his waist, Yami laid him down on to the bed and slid down next to him. 

     Seto turned and was facing Yami as he slipped his arms around Seto's waist and pulled him closer until Seto's head was nestled in that grove of Yami's neck and shoulder.  Yami rested his chin on Seto's head and just looked at the fire.  They stayed like this for a long time.

     Off in the snow covered town, in the home that was apart of the doctor's office, the group ate quietly some of the meal that the doctor had made.  After they were finished; everyone seemed to go off into their own little group or by themselves.  Mr. Motou and the doctor where off talking about the good old days, and Tristan and Serenity were off by the window, talking and laughing and would sneak a small kiss, causing her to blush.  Ryou watched as his lover was dueling Mokuba, and Tea was seating alone in the sofa, messing with her cell.  

     Bakura and Joey were off standing in corner that seemed to hide them well from everyone's view.  Joey slid his hands from Bakura's neck down his back to his waist and held him closer.  He leaned in and started to kiss him tenderly, then added more passion with every passing second.  Bakura pulled away and smiled at him.  He was still a little cold and he snuggled into Joey's chest.  Joey wrapped his arms around Bakura and slid down.  He sat down on the floor and pulled Bakura into his lap.  Bakura turned his sight to a near by window and started to look at the snow fall.

     "Do you like it when it snows?" Bakura asked.

     "Yes," Joey answered.

     Bakura backed away from Joey's chest and looked up at his eyes.

     "Why?" Bakura asked.

     "Because it reminds me of you,"

     "How so?" 

     "For one, the color. Your hair, is as white as snow,"

     "That's a cliché,"

     "Is it?"

     "Yes,"

     "Second, because it's beautiful,"

     "It's also very cold,"

     "That's were you different,"

     "Oh?"

     "You're really very warm,"

     "Really?"

     "I should know,"

     Joey grinned and pulled him closer and whispered in his ear.

     "I sleep you, among other things I do to you."

     Bakura rolled his eyes.

     "Can't you think of anything else?" 

     "Well, you see I think of you, and then it just goes there,"

     "You're hopeless," Bakura signs and places his head back on Joey's chest.

     "You know, I've always loved snow, since I can remember.  This was always my favorite time of year," Joey stated as he started to play with his hair.

     "It's strange, the very first moment I meet you, the real you, I could help think that your hair reminded me of snow, I have never thought of that with Ryou, never, only with you," Joey said.

     "I guess it because I was attracted to you, and I love snow," Joey said.

     "You were attracted to me the first time we meet," Bakura said.

     "Yeah, at first I thought it was a dream, you know when you duel Yami," Joey stated.

     "Oh, then when I tried to send you to the Shadow Realm," Bakura bit his lip.  

     A part of Bakura knew he was acting different.  To the rest of the group his as cold as the snow outside but to Joey, his was completely different, loved had that effect on people.  

     Joey lifted him up and kissed him tenderly, then pulled away and touched his forehead with his own.

     "Don't regret what you did.  That's what attracted me to you," Joey stated.

     Bakura looked confused.

     Joey smiled at this and kissed his nose.

     "I hadn't been attracted to Ryou, because he acted like Yugi, being attracted to him with be like being attracted to a little brother.  Then there was you, a beautiful and dangerous," Joey said.

     "But I look exactly like…" Bakura started.

     "No you don't, not to me.  Ryou is cute, you are beautiful.  There something different about you.  You're more exotic, I guess," Joey stated.

     Bakura smiled at his statement.  

     "I'll tell you a secret; a part of me was kind of upset with Yami," Joey said.

     "When?  Why?" Bakura asked.

     "When he sent you away to the Shadow Realm after the duel, I thought I would never see you again," Joey stated.

     Bakura smiled and kissed him softly on the lips and pulled away as Joey started to hungrily kiss him back.  Joey pouted at the action, Bakura could help but grin, he looked so cute when he pouted.

     "You can be so romantic some times, Joey.  I didn't think you have it in you," Bakura joked.

     "Yeah, I can do anything when it comes to you," Joey said and pulled him closer and started to kiss him again.

     Tea had noticed to two love birds were missing and she just rolled her eyes.  

     _Joey is my friend but couldn't he be normal like Tristan.  It was help Yugi to be normal too.  The day I heard those two announcing they were in love with Ryou and Bakura I was about to have a heart attack, how could they.  The two of them, one in love with a once psycho, now kind of good but I doubt it, and the other with a weak dork.  I was so happy when Tristan and Serenity became a couple; that meant I wasn't the only normal one, in the group.  I know Yami normal too, and one day, he will realize that I am the girl of his dreams.  Then that dark cloud came, I swear if Seto does anything to stop his or get in his way, he will suffer, I'll make sure of it._

_     Tea had a frown on his face and just went back to messing with her cell, then I thought hit her, Yami would surely help her in her condition, she smiled wickedly, it will be so great to get back.  Her condition would help her in some way after all._

_I hope you like it._


	10. Chapter 10

**Mine**

_"You're my blessing in disguise  
You make me realize   
Just how and where I want to be  
Years from now"_

_Taproot_

     Yami signed, as he felt Seto nuzzle closer.  It felt good to be like this with him, holding him, it created something within him, a feeling, something he had felt before, he was sure of it.  Seto had fallen asleep in his arms, and currently had his mouth opened slight.  Yami couldn't help but look at him; he looked so innocent, so beautiful, like an angel.  

     Yami fought the feeling of wanting to just hold him tight, or the desire to kiss those lips that seemed so inviting, for fearing he would wake him.  He thought he had been pushing his luck with all his little gestures of holding and touching him.  But Seto didn't seem to mind, if anything he almost thought Seto actually lead into it his touch, but he explained it as wishful thinking.  

     He looked up at the fire, and noticed it still held strong, it wouldn't hurt to sleep a little, too.  Yami placed his head back on Seto's and closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.  

     This wasn't very long.  He felt the moment he closed his eyes, he was swept away to Egypt and the mysterious person in his arms.  He held him close, as if it was an automatic reaction when he felt the person's soft skin.  All of his senses, came alive in that dream, it felt so real, his skin soft as silk, his scent of lavender and jasmine, where had he smelled that before.

     Apart of Yami felt guilt, here in a dream world he was holding someone that affected him the same way that Seto did in the real world.  Yami didn't understand this feeling he got from the both of them.  He just had to hold the both of them almost if they were the same person.  He felt the person stiffen in his arms, almost if he was having the same problem he had.

     Seto had been sleeping for a while, floating in a peaceful darkness, and yet at the same time he felt safe and protected.  He figured it was Yami's gentle touch that allowed him to feel safe in the darkness; at least he wasn't confronted with the terrifying images of his past with those horrible men.  

     Then all of a sudden, he was taken to the safe place in his dreams.  At first he was frighten, then he remembered in the beginning of the dream he was held softly and protectively by someone.  From what he remembered from his dreams the young man was dressed in formal Egyptian clothes.  

     He had been so enchanted with what the figure was wearing, it felt familiar to him, and so he looked it up in the internet and in books.  The clothes he wore as well puzzled him, the outfit was similar to that of the Dark Magician, and he felt a slight pressure around his head, like something metal was wrapped around it and yet it was a familiar feeling. 

     He nuzzled closer to him, wanting it so much that it was be Yami holding him.

     Yami wanted Seto and this dream person to be one and the same.  The figure nuzzled in his arms and he looked up at him.  

     Yami wanted to gasp when he noticed the young man eyes, they were a familiar blue, the same eyes that captivated him the real world; they were Seto's.  Yami pulled him, closer, for the first time; in the whole experience, he had control in the dream.  He lifted him closer, and looked at him.  It was Seto.  Yami smiled and couldn't control himself, and brought Seto's face closer to his.  

     Yami's mouth hovered over Seto's lips, wanting, desiring to taste them.

     Seto had been shocked to find, the man of his dreams was Yami.  Did it mean something?  Did Yami mean something to him?  More than he ever realized.  Yami had brought him closer, and it looked like he was going to kiss him, Seto hoped that he would.

     Yami closed his eyes and leaned in, as Seto closed his eyes and leaned forward, expecting to taste each other lips only to be awakened by a loud crash, thou, in a sense they felt like it was apart of that moment of time, like if it had happened like this before.  

     Yami and Seto both bolted from the bed to notice they were holding each other in their arms.  Seto had placed his head on Yami's chest during all of the adrenaline rush.  Yami had wrapped his arms protectively around Seto's waist.   

     Outside the window, they saw a glittery night, the blizzard had stopped.  

     "Yami the blizzard has stopped," Seto stated.

     "Yes it did," Yami replied.

     Far in the village, Joey continued his captivating kisses on Bakura's neck, he loved his taste.  Bakura purred softly and pulled away.  He knew if they kept this up, Joey and he would end up in a situation in which, he found would be deadly embarrassed if someone found them.

     "Joey, if we continue we are not going to be able to stop," Bakura stated.

     "And who said it's a bad thing?" Joey grinned.

     "I do, if they find us," Bakura said.

     Joey pouted but he knew better then to put Bakura in a situation like that.  

     "Alright," Joey said.

     "Come on; let's go see how Mokuba and Yugi's duel went?" Bakura asked with a smile.

     Joey smiled and kissed him lightly.

     "Yah, I want a rematch," Joey stated.

     Bakura laughed and stood followed by Joey.

     "Hey the blizzard stopped," Bakura said as he walked to a window.

     "Yah, it did," Joey said as he wrapped his arms around Bakura. 

     "Come on; let's go tell the others."     

     As they walked off to tell the group, Yami and Seto continued the conversation.

     "How long was I asleep?" Seto asked, apart of him terrified he had said something or done something in his sleep.

     "I really don't know, I kind of fell asleep, right after you," Yami answered sheepishly.

     "Oh," Seto said, thankful that he hadn't made a fool out of himself.

     "It looks like it's nighttime," Seto continued.

     Yami slipped his arms off of Seto, and fought the creeping blush that threatened to come.

     Seto frown a bit, when he felt Yami take his arms off of him.  Seto lifted his head and looked up at him.  Yami offered a smile, but that wasn't what Seto wanted.  He wanted Yami's lips to taste his own.  Seto smiled back and slowly climbed out of the make shift bed.  He made his way to the window followed by Yami.  They stood together looking at the peaceful and serene view of the woods outside.

     "It's didn't snow so much," Yami pointed out.

     "Maybe because we up high in the mountains, it could have just been a small storm not really a blizzard," Seto offered.

     "Well, I guess we can put as much fire wood as we want, the logs are in the shed outside, close to the cabin, I'll get some," Yami said.

     "Alright," Seto said as he watched Yami put on his coat.

     Yami opened the door and walked outside.  He stopped when he noticed how high the snow had gotten.  Some had piled up at the door, making it a little hard to open.  The wind was blowing hard, sending a chill up his spine.  He treaded through the snow that cover all of the deck and walked slowly up the shed.  It was getting very cold, and he was starting to feel a little numb. 

     He opened they door to the shed and walked in.  It a little warmer in there because there was no wind, he gather as many logs as he could and opened the door and went back outside.  He had noticed in his rush to get back inside, he was actually slowing down, almost like in slow motion, like any moment he would collapse onto the snow and that's how if felt.

     Seto had been watching the whole time, making sure he was okay.  He ran to the door and opened it wide; when he was Yami looked like he was going to fall down, as he was so close to the deck.  He went to him and helped him inside, forgetting to put on a coat or shoes.  The snow numbed his feet, but he made it to Yami.  The snow had soaked his pajamas and he was starting to shiver.

     Once inside, Yami quickly closed the door, and dropped the logs.  He went to Seto; the young man had gone out without a jacket or anything to keep him warm.  In the few minutes he had been outside, he had turned a pale blue.  Yami quickly took of is jacket and shoes he touched Seto's skin it was cold.

     "Seto, why did you go outside?" Yami asked.

     "I saw you slow down, I thought you were going to collapse," Seto stuttered.

     Yami held him close, he had gotten wet.

     "Look at you, your pale, and all wet," Yami said with worry dripping in every word.

     Seto started to shiver. 

     "Hurry, take off your clothes," Yami commanded.

     "What?" Seto asked he knew lately he was acting like he would do anything for him but that.

     "You're all wet, you're going to get sick," Yami said and to further his point Seto sneezed.

     "I go get some clothes for you, hurry by the fire," Yami said and walked away.

     Seto walked closer to the fire, he looked at were Yami had left, and bit his bottom lip.  Seto didn't what to take his clothes off, what if Yami saw the scar, what then, what would he say?

     In deep thought, and finally giving in, Seto slowly removed his pajamas, but found it was harder then he thought it would be, especially since he fingers were so numb.  Once he slipped on his clothes, he was about to climb in the bed, when he heard something that made him freeze.

     "Seto, I got you some clothes…" Yami started as he walked into the room.

_I hope you like it.    _


	11. Chapter 11

_Thanks for all of the reviews I hope you like it and that I haven't disappointed anyone._

**Mine**

     "Seto, I got you some clothes…" Yami started as he walked into the room.

     Yami had paused when he come into full view of the naked beauty in front of him.  He was left in shock, of what he did not know, for his beauty or for the long hair thin line, that strength down his back, which seemed to glow when the fire light reached it.  He quickly looked away, trying not to blush.  Seto climb into bed quickly and covered himself.  

     This was embarrassing, Yami had seen him naked, and this was not good.

     "Um, sorry, I found you some underwear and a pair of pants, I think I forgot the shirt," Yami said as he walked closer and handed Seto the clothes.  Seto took the clothes and looked up at Yami, he quickly got the hint.  

     Yami turned around, it was then that Seto noticed he had also changed, apart of Seto wanted to laugh, while he was deciding to whether or not to take of is clothes, Yami had already changed and gotten him clothes.  Seto quickly put on the clothes.

     "You can turn around now," Seto said.

     Yami around and noticed he had wrapped a blanket around his upper half.  

     "Sorry I really didn't mean to walk in like that," Yami said.

     "It's okay, I understand," Seto said quietly.

     Seto slide to a side so Yami could sit down.  Yami sat down and looked at him carefully.

     "How are you feeling?" Yami asked.

     "Fine," Seto said then sneezed.

     Yami raised an eyebrow and looked at him.

     "Sure, I'll go warm up some more soup okay," Yami said and stood.  He went into the kitchen after he placed a log or two into the fire.  After a few minutes Yami came back with two bowls of soup.  He gave one to Seto and ate quietly.  He wanted to ask Seto about his scar, but he worried if by asking him, it would ruin the relationship they were slowly building.

     Once they were done, Yami took the bowls into the kitchen and come back to find Seto was still in the same position as before he hadn't moved or said a word.  Yami took and deep breathe and sat done beside him.  He lifted Seto's chin so they could look each other in the eye.

     "Tell me what's wrong," Yami said.  

     "Nothing, I just a little tired," Seto stated.

     "Fine," Yami said, then gathered his courage, and slid his arms around Seto waist and placed him on the bed.

     Yami laid down, on his side, and placed the side of his head on the back side of his hand, creating a triangle, with his arm.

     "Go to sleep," Yami said and regretted it when he saw Seto's eyes widen, he didn't want to go to sleep, and but this was the only way, was going to find out the truth.

     "I'm really not that sleepy," Seto whispered.

     "Then we'll talk," Yami said.

     Seto opened his mouth then closed and simply nodded.

     "Tell about the scar on your back," Yami said.

     Seto looked at him, and then looked away.  He bit his lip for a bit then he decided to turn and lay on his stomach, so Yami had full view of his back.

     Yami looked at the scar.  He lightly touched, causing Seto to arch his back.  

     Seto felt the feather light touch of Yami's warm fingers along his back.  No one had ever touched the scar before, much less ever felt such softness. 

     "How did you get it?" Yami asked as he traced it.

     "I got it the day before my fifteen-birthday.  We had been living with Mr. Kaiba for three years now," Seto said.

     He turned his head to look at Yami, who eyes held great comfort.

     "I had felt uneasy, especially when I was alone with him.  He had been saying lately that I was getting pretty, prettier then his mistress.  Then the way he would look at me.  I wanted to runaway, but I could leave Mokuba, and I couldn't provide for him, so I put up with it.  Then one night, he got drunk and went into my room," Seto said, tears formed at his eyes.

     Yami pulled him closer.

     "It's okay you don't have to say thing any more," Yami whispered.

     "No, if I don't say it now, then I won't be able to tell you ever," Seto stated softly.

     "You don't have to tell me about it, if he raped you…" Yami started.

     "No, he didn't rape, I didn't let him.  As I was running away, I haven't noticed he had a knife, he slashed my back.  I ran to Mokuba's room and locked us in.  Mokuba was only seven, he didn't understand what was going on, and he was pounding on the door to open up.  Then it just stopped.  We heard a thump.  He had collapsed on the floor.  The doctors said he had a weak heart, and there was too much alcohol in his blood," Seto said.

     "So he didn't?" Yami asked.

     "No, but he was so close," Seto said as tears slide from his cheeks.  

     Yami wrapped him arms around him and held him close, as Seto cried to him.  Yami hated himself for making Seto relive it, and all because he had to know the truth about the scar on his back.

     Seto cried in his arms, and nuzzled closer to Yami.  He could stop crying out of the pain, but at the same time he felt relief.  He had never told anyone about this, Mokuba was too young to truly understand Mr. Kaiba's true intensions.  For two years now, keeping it inside, never telling anyone, not even the place when they asked.  All anyone knew, was that the man went crazy and attacked him.  He was the only knew who knew the whole truth and now so did Yami.

     "Yami, no ones about this, I'd like it to stay that way please," Seto whispered.

     "Okay, but why?  Why do you act like nothing phases you?  Why did you let them think that way of you?  They wouldn't say things cruel things to you if they knew the truth," Yami said.

     "I can't let people in Yami, too many people have hurt me," Seto said as the tears came down.   

     "I won't let anyone hurt you, I promise," Yami said as he pulled back and wiped away some tears.

     Seto looked up at him, and gave him a weak smile.

     "We should get ready for bed, I guess," Seto.

     Yami nodded.

     Once they came back Yami and Seto slid back into the bed and held each other close.  

     "Go to sleep, I'll wake if you have any nightmares," Yami said.

     Seto only nodded, snuggled into his arms and closed his eyes.   

     Yami placed his forehead on Seto's; becoming linked with him.  Yami had done this before, become linked on someone's mind while they sleep.  The person would have privacy in their dreams but Yami would become instantly aware if they were having a nightmare, and would be able to awaken them, it was a neat trick, now if he could remember with who he used it with.

     In the quite little town, they group continued on what they were doing.

     Yugi had won in the first duel but Mokuba won in the second one, they were going to have a third battle when Joey came and said he wanted a rematch with Mokuba.  They agreed and Yugi went to his own corner with Ryou, he had wanted to be alone with his boyfriend.  

     Well, Joey lost the duel causing him to pout and shout saying he wanted a rematch but Bakura pulled him away saying Mokuba need to rest his dueling skills.  Mokuba smiled at the couple and went to the window to look outside. 

      Mokuba went to the window after he heard Bakura announced that the blizzard was over.

     "Well, it seems that you folks are very lucky, if the blizzard settle now, then you can be on the road by noon," the kind doctor said to the group.

     "Great, then we can get the Christmas tree tomorrow and be back at the cabin," Yugi stated as he turned in Ryou's arms to face him.  Ryou smiled and placed a kiss on his little angel. 

     "I hope Seto and Yami are okay," Mokuba whispered to himself as the group went off to sleep in there own little space.  He liked the group he really did; well most of them were pretty cool, except Tea.  

     She was getting annoying when she said horrible stuff about his brother, after all Seto was his brother and none of them knew the real Seto, or what he has been through.

     The rest of the group seemed to be getting along with Seto; even Joey seems to be changing his opinion about him.  But they all still treat him like they have to be careful what they say around him, except Tea.  Then again there was Yami; he was something different, something special.  

     Mokuba could tell, he maybe young, but his not that naïve.  He liked the idea of Seto and Yami as an item.  It would be so great for Seto to finally have someone, and Yami seemed nice enough.  Mokuba grinned when he remembered how they had found the two in the morning.  Maybe there is hope for them.

_Hope you like it._

_The next chapter should be up soon.  _


	12. Chapter 12

_Thanks for all of the reviews._

_There's more figuring out and putting things together in these chapters but I still will find a way to put in some romance in them._

_Do worry I'm sure I can add some romance. _

**Mine**

     Yami was trapped in his body, watched as his dream controlled his movements, not that it bothered him in this particular moment.  For he was holding in his arms, the person of his dreams, which happened to be Seto.  His body took control of him, as he pulled Seto closer until his lips were close enough to taste.  Then he leaned into his ear, despite Yami's protest; he wanted to kiss him.

     "I love you," he whispered.

     Yami was in shock he had just said to him, he loved him.

     He heard a soft giggle, and a pair of gentle arms wrapped loosely around his neck.  He back away, and looked into Seto's eyes.

     "Tell me again," Seto said innocence showing in his cerulean eyes.

     "I love you, Setti," Yami purred as he gentle nibbled at his neck.

     _Setti?___

_     "Yami," he gasped._

     Yami really didn't mind.  

     Seto tasted sweet and he was soft to the touch.  He stopped the licking and nibbling and inhaled his love's scent, lavender and jasmine, flowers that a merchant had brought from distant lands, no doubt.

     He heard Seto whimper in disapproval when he removed his touch from his silky skin.

     Yami quickly returned to kissing his neck.  He made his way to the grove in which his neck and shoulder meet and bit down into the tender skin causing Seto to gasp.  He bit down softly, careful not to draw blood but all the while enchanted by the delicious moans that escaped Seto's mouth.  

     Once he was done, he tenderly licked the wound causing his love to purr, and then continued to kiss him along his neck.  He loved this; it felt so real to taste him like this.

     They heard a knock on the door, which took them out of their actions.  Seto let his arms fall off of Yami, but Yami wasn't ready to let go.  He tightened his hold on Seto and continued to kiss him creating a trail that lead all the way to his mouth.  Seto moaned again as Yami's lips came so close to his mouth and finally covered his mouth with his own.  He explored his mouth, tasting every inch of it. 

     "Pharaoh," a voice called from the other side of the door.

     Yami let go of Seto and hissed for the person to come inside.

     He nearly growled and wanted to attack the person who came in but he didn't.  It seemed he was only in for the ride, he couldn't drive.  

     The person came to him, and bowed lightly.

     "Pharaoh, the council would like to see you," he stated, and swept away of the blenched blonde hair out of his way.  

     "Can it not be held for some other time, Marik?" 

     Yami heard himself ask.

     "I'm afraid it can not" Marik answered.

     Yami signed and stood from the bed but not before planting a small kiss on Seto and walking out.  For a very good reason Yami was screaming in his head, not to leave, it was wrong.  It caused a great anguish within him as soon as he walked out of that door, then he awoke.  

     Yami snapped his eyes opened he left them alone together.  He felt deep inside his heart something was going to happened that he would never forgive himself for.

     Seto had been just as shocked as Yami for the actions in the dream, though it was a pleasant surprise.  

     Through out the whole thing, he was numb with pleasure, Yami know want he was going when he kissed his neck like that.  

     Then Marik came in and his world came crumbling down.

     Yami had to leave, and Marik stayed all the while looking at him with hungry in his violet eyes.  

     Seto backed away on the bed.

     "Oh, don't fear me, little one, I can give you great pleasure if you let me," Marik said as he climbed on to the bed.

     Seto eyes widen, no, he was they other person in his dreams who…

     No Seto had to get away, why wasn't he moving, why was he just backed away in to the wall crying, why was he paralyzed.  He felt Marik pull him down and climb over him, feeling all over with his hands.  

     "No please no," he voiced through his tears.

     "Shh, little one, you'll enjoy this," he whispered his voice full of lust.

     "No, I am Yami's, not your," Seto hissed, but it didn't stop him.

     All Seto could voice was Yami to help him, as he heard clothes ripping apart.

     "Seto," a familiar voice called him back.

     Seto gasped and he looked at the figure hover over him, with worry in his eyes.

     Seto rushed into Yami's arms and buried his head in his chest.

     Yami held him close and whispered he was safe now.  Seto couldn't help but shiver at the thought of Marik all over her.  

     It was then Yami noticed the sun shining through the windows, it was morning already.

     Seto looked up at him, thanked Yami and offered a small but sincere smile.  Yami smiled back and brought him up closer until Seto was seating on his lap.  Seto snuggled into Yami's arms and waited for what Yami was to do next.  Yami smiled and swept away some of the hair that had fallen in his eyes.

     "It's morning," Yami stated and Seto only smiled, he was about to say something when his cell rang.  Seto looked around and climbed out of Yami's lap much to both of their disapproval and went to the sofa where his cell phone was.

     "Hello," Seto said.

     "Seto, it's Mokuba," a voice said on the other line.

     "Mokuba, when are you going to get here?" Seto asked.

     "In about ten or fifteen minutes, that's why I called.  We brought the Christmas tree already, and are on are way," Mokuba answered.

     "That's great, we'll be waiting," Seto said.

     "Oh, Seto, we bought some more food for the feast, Mr. Motou wants to know if you could help him?" Mokuba said.

     "Sure," Seto said and held his laughter when he heard Mr. Motou saying he asked for no such thing.

     "Okay, see you soon," Seto said and hung up.

     He turned to Yami and informed him that the group was coming.

     Yami nodded and stood.

     "We should get ready, I don't think Tea will leave us alone if she sees me without a shirt," Seto said with a smile and walked away.  

     Yami raised an eyebrow and watched as the figure walked into the hall that leads to their room.  

     He grinned to himself, he didn't mind seeing him without a shirt, but then again he wouldn't mind seeing him naked again.  

     He mentally kicked himself, he couldn't be thinking about things like that, it would only put in a situation in which, he would find it very hard to walk in, and also it wouldn't look right.

     Besides if he was still like this when they got here, Tea would delude herself into believing he was lustful for her.

     The thought made he shiver and followed Seto into the room, where he knocked first.  He heard Seto say to come in.  He walked in and saw Seto sitting on the bed, putting on his shoes.  Yami marbled how good his looked in a pair of tight bell bottom type dark blue jeans and a simply blue sweeter.   He stood and said he would be in the restroom.  

     Yami nodded and changed himself; he didn't know whether Seto looked better with clothes or without them.

     "Um, I wonder what he would look like with leather." Yami asked himself.

     Yami hissed to himself, he was going to drive himself mad if he kept this up.  

     Once he was done, he went to the bathroom to finish cleaning up.  

     He wanted to blush when he thought Seto caught him, inhaling his scent as he past by, it was of lavender and jasmine, quickly, noting that it was his favorite scent.

     Seto had noticed and was blushing uncontrollably. His heart was pounding in his chest; Yami was showing interest in him.  He thought back to the dream and how Yami was kissing him.  He knew it was a dream but if felt so real, he wanted it to be real.  He had stood there for some time wondering what to do.  

     Then when Yami was done he came out and noticed that Seto saw standing in the center of the hallway.

     Seto had said he was going to the kitchen to clean up a bit, so it drew his curiosity when he saw him there.

     "Seto is something wrong," Yami voiced as he walked to him.

     Seto turned and gave him a small smile.

     "I'm fine Yami; I just remember I didn't thank you for last night," Seto said.

     "It was my pleasure," Yami said as he walked closer to him.

     Yami walked up close until he was only a few inches away, he dare go further when he saw the look in Seto's eyes.  He looked at Yami with wonder and lost himself in the pool of liquid fire.

     Yami raised his hand and touched Seto's face; he smiled when he noticed Seto lean into it.

     He looked into Seto's eyes as they became seas clouded with wanting.

     He grinned and pressed Seto to the wall, where he pinned both Seto's wrist with his hands.  He slowly rubbed up against him, causing Seto to moan.  Seto slid down a bit until he was face to face with Yami.  

     Yami leaned in and hovered over his lips teasing him.

     Finally Yami kissed him, softly at first.  He gentle licked Seto's lips begging for entrance which was granted.  Yami tasted him, he tasted like mint from the toothpaste but still it was very good.  He continued this drawing heavenly moans from Seto and himself.  He had slid his hands up Seto's palms and entwined their fingers together, he was in heaven. 

     He wanted more than anything to continue but he heard something that he cursed, a van pulling into the driveway.  They pulled away and noticed how flushed they looked.   Yami couldn't stop licking his lips and caused Seto to blush even more.

     "Seto," a child's voice called.

     "Over here," Seto said and walked to his little brother, but not before glancing back at Yami.      

     Yami sighed when he heard voices coming inside.

     He walked into the living room, where Mokuba ran to Seto to give him a hug.  Yami smiled at the sight.  Ryou, Yugi and grandpa followed with boxes and bags and Tristan was helping Joey bring inside the Christmas tree, followed by Bakura, Serenity and Tea.  Tea walked in with crushes, while Serenity and Bakura carried bags.  

     Serenity was begging Bakura to let her do something with his hair.  It was then he noticed Ryou had it up in a loose pony tail.  

     "It's that you and Ryou have the prettiest hair I have ever seen," Serenity said.

     Other than Ryou and Joey, Serenity was probably the only other person to get away with about anything with Bakura.  He glared softly at her, and he said maybe some other time.

     She giggled with excitement; he noticed she looked deep in thought, probably wondering what to do with his hair.

     Once everyone was inside, and the food was put away and the tree was set up.  Yugi stated it would be best if the start to set up the Christmas tree.

     It would be an interesting Christmas.

_Hope you like it. _


	13. Chapter 13

_Thanks for the reviews.  I can't believe I gotten so many.  Thanks again. _

_I'll try to watch out for the grammar mistakes._

_In this alternate universe Seto was never Yami's High Priest in the past life, so he doesn't know about his past.  _

_No Marik or Malik will not be coming out in the story other than in the dreams and past like references, thou it would be interesting to put him in the story, and see how everything turns out but I truly can't find a way to put him in.  _

_Besides if I put him or them in, it would only darken the story, make it more angst in more, and I like it the way it romance with a light layer of angst I think someone put it._

_And I have two questions to ask, Am I getting predictable and if this story still interest some of you?      _

**Mine**

     Yugi opened the boxes that carried all of the decorations, while Tristan, Joey and Bakura were trying to set up the tree.  Mokuba and Ryou went to help Yugi with the decoration while Serenity helped Tea to the sofa.  Seto had disappeared in the kitchen with Mr. Motou and helped him with the food.

     Yami had went to her and offered a get well.  He really wanted to ignore her, but after Seto had offered anything to help he felt it was only fair.  If Seto could put but with a rude remark, then he would simply get he back by saying something nice, and quickly leave ignoring her and giving as his attention to Seto.  He didn't mind giving all his attention to Seto; he planned to do that even if she was without an injured leg.    

     Before Tea could say a word, Yami quickly went to the kitchen offering help.

     "Why I know I'm old but not that old?" Mr. Motou stated.

     Seto smiled and told Yami he could set up the table.  The gentle old man looked at Seto as he handed him some of the food.  There was a gentleness hidden in the cold exterior that only Mokuba could penetrate but it seemed that Yami was breaking through as well.  

     He would look at the two and saw that Yami would do something flirtatious and Seto would be blush.  He smiled but he would look at Tea and put on a frown.  She looked like she was about to burst.  She glared daggers at Seto.  

     Mr. Motou shook his head, she had gotten so cold and mean all of a sudden, but he expected as much.  She was confusing the desire she had for Yami as love, and it was eating at her, until it made the way she is.  Poor child, Mr. Motou thought she seemed so much like a lost child, and then he heard her make a rude comment. Then again he could be wrong?

     Seto hadn't stop thinking about the kiss Yami had given early.  He smiled and would look at Yami every now and then and would notice Yami flirting with him.  He smiled then he heard Tea.  He turned to her.  She had said something about her leg and how rude someone was being by ignoring her then mumbled something like someone keeping him busy; he assumed she meant Yami and himself.

     Serenity came to the kitchen and asked for a cup of tea of Tea.  Seto nodded and made some of her.  He looked back when he heard her complaining about her leg, and how her vacation was ruined.     

     "Maybe we should make her some Sleepy Time tea," Seto comment causing Serenity and Mr. Motou to giggle.

     "What's going on in here?" Joey said as he walked in.

     "Nothing," Serenity said sweetly.

     Joey raised an eyebrow and looked at Seto.

     "Mokuba is calling you," Joey said.

     Seto nodded and walked away.

     He walked out of the kitchen and to the living room, followed by the rest of the group that was in the kitchen.  Serenity walked to Tea and handed her cup to her.  Then she sat down by Tristan who was sitting in one of the sofas.  

     Yugi and Ryou were sitting on the floor, while Bakura and Joey were sitting on the stools.  Mr. Motou went to his chair, and Yami stood behind him.  Mokuba walked to his brother and pulled him to the Christmas tree that was set up and beautiful.  All around the tree was a rainbow of colors; he noticed nine of the ornaments looked different from the others.

     "While you were in the kitchen, everyone at a time put up on special ornament, it our turn," Mokuba said.

     "But I don't have one," Seto said.

     "I got you one Seto, it reminded me of you," Mokuba said as he handed him a small box.  Seto took the box and was surprise by what he found in it.

     "What is it Seto, Mokuba didn't let us see it?" Yugi said.

     Seto lifted the item, it was a tiny winged angel, what was so different was that his winds were blue; he wore a white outfit, and instead of a halo a headband of silver and a single blue gem.  His hair was brown like his own; at the center of the figure he had in his hands a silver staff with small orb that held blue liquid. 

     "It a Duel Monster," Mokuba said.

     "His name is Setti, the Dark Magician of the Sea," he continued.

     "I've never heard of him," Yugi said as he stood to look at the figure.

     "He's more of legend then a card, I found out about him in the internet, and at Kaiba Corp.  He was meant to be card but Pegasus suddenly didn't want to make him, because he would be even more powerful than Exodia.  He was said to have power over the Blue Eyes White Dragons," Mokuba said.

     "Oh that's perfect for Seto," Yugi said as he looked at it, it had drawn everyone's attention except Tea's.  

     "Hey, Seto it kind of looks like you," Joey stated.

     Everyone had been so interested in the item that they didn't notice Joey calling him by his name but it didn't get past Tea, she wanted to scream.

     "Thanks Mokuba it beautiful," Seto smiled and kneeled down then frown.

     "Where's yours?" Seto asked.

     "Right here," Mokuba said and drew out a small silver picture frame, embroider in its sides were _Always Together._

     In the center was a picture of them, a combination of two pictures one when they were younger at the orphanage and on top a recent picture of them at Battle City.  He had made it for Mokuba some time ago, after the tournament.  Mokuba was still upset about Seto decision of leaving the world of Duel Monsters, so when he had free time, he would teach Mokuba some strategies and made him this picture.  Mokuba had been so happy with the picture he carried it with him always.

     "Oh, that is so cute," Serenity said.

     "Seto made the picture for me on his computer," Mokuba said.

     "That's so neat," Yugi stated.

     "You guys should put it up in the tree now," Ryou said.

     Seto and Mokuba nodded and found a place on the tree to put them on, close together.

     Yami keep looking at the mini figure in shock.  It couldn't be, could it?

     He looked back at the figure, it was.  But what did this mean, the duel monster looked exactly like Seto did in his dreams, and his name was Setti, he had called Seto, Setti, in his dreams.  

     Seto too, like Yami was shocked by the figure, it did appear to look like him, but what had puzzled him even more was his name.  His name, Yami had called him that in his dream.

     Seto was taken out of his thought when Mr. Motou called him to the kitchen.  He slowly walked to the kitchen not before glancing at Yami, who seemed lost in thought as well.

     Bakura had been watching Yami the whole time, and smirked at his state.  Then he looked at Seto he seemed as confused and as lost as Yami.  He frowned at that, he didn't deserve to suffer anymore then he had already.  Somehow, that twit had made him happy.  He signed at the relation, of what he was going to do.  

     He walked up to Yami and tapped him on the shoulder drawing his attention.

     "Bukura, what do you need?" Yami asked him.

     "Come with me," Bakura said.

     "Why?" Yami asked suspiciously.

     "Do you wish to know of Seto and Setti?" Bakura said in a whispered stressing on the two names.

     Yami narrowed his eyes but nodded.

     "Fine then, follow me," Bakura said and walked down the hall.

     Bakura was stopped by Joey.

     "Where are you two going?" Joey asked as he snaked his arms around Bakura.

     "We need to talk alone, for now, I'll tell you later, okay," Bakura said and quickly kissed Joey and walked away leaving him in a stupor.

     Damn that Bakura he knew how to shut him up, Joey thought to himself.  

     He turned to Mokuba who was calling asking if he wanted a rematch.

     "You're on," Joey said walked to him.

     They walked into Joey's and Bakura's room, and Yami stood by the door, while Bakura made his way to the window, it had started to snow again.  As much as Bakura and Joey loved the snow, Yami preferred the sea, for some reason.

     "Well, tell me," Yami said.

     "Do you love him?" Bakura asked.

     "Who?" Yami asked.

     "You know who, Seto," Bakura said.

     "I didn't know who you were asking about Seto or Setti," Yami said quickly avoiding the question for he didn't know the answer, he was afraid that Seto and Setti may be two different people.

     "You fool; Seto and Setti are one and the same."

_Hope you liked the chapter.   _


	14. Chapter 14

**Mine**

     "You fool; Seto and Setti are one and the same."

     "What?" Yami said.

     "You still don't get it, do you?  You may be the King of Games but you can be real dense sometimes," Bakura said.

     "What how do you know all of this?" Yami asked before believing anything he said.

     "The difference between you and me, Pharaoh, was that I chose not to forget.  I chose to live in the Shadow Realm, and become stronger not like you, who chose to forget and locked himself away so to not deal with the pain," Bakura said.

     "What, I chose to forget, why?" Yami asked.

     "Because you lost someone, so did I, two actually," Bakura said.

     "Setti," Yami said as he came to the bed to sit down.  

     "Yes, things are becoming quite clear, aren't they," Bakura said as he leaned on the wall.

     "How were you certain he was Setti?" Yami asked.

     "My Millennium Item, Pharaoh, it allows me to see into people's souls," Bakura answered. 

     "But you and Joey, you were willing to send him to the Shadow Realm.  If you truly remember everything then, why were you willing to send him away, you loved him then," Yami said as he stood.

     "Yes I did, and I love him now, get that through you head once and for all," Bakura hissed.

     "Then why?  You must have figured out who he was before you tried to send us away," Yami stated.

     "You hadn't lived like I did.  For thousands of years, I lived in the Shadow Realm, and as you recall it isn't the best place to be, there darkness everywhere and if you let, it can make your nightmares came to life.  When you could be out here, instead of being trapped in a world in which you never age, you can't help but become cold hearted," Bakura said.

     "It doesn't explain..." Yami started.

     "I was beginning to fall in love with him all over again; I thought that if I separated him from me now, it wouldn't hurt so much.  You remember the pain, do you honestly ever want to feel that again," Bakura stated.

     "If it meant that if the one I loved would love me in return, yes, you felt that before, being loved like that," Yami said.

     "I didn't have any guarantee that he would love me," Bakura said.

     "You knew full well he loved you, you could see into his soul," Yami stated.

     "I wasn't sure.  I thought I saw what I wanted to see," Bakura whispered.

     "He meant the world to me, then and my world fell apart when I lost him and Setti," he continued.

     "Setti was your closest friend," Yami stated.

     "He was like a brother to me; he was the only one who truly knew how it felt to be in my situation.  Why you think I never hurt him?" Bakura said.

     Yami thought for a second it was true.  Bakura had never done anything to actually harm Seto.

     "You were willing to send the one you love to the Shadow Realm but you were willing to hurt him," Yami asked confused.

     "I see into people's souls remember.  I saw everything he was going through, I really didn't want to add to the pain.  Besides I thought he been tortured enough as it was," Bakura said.

     "Yes he was," Yami whispered with anger in his voice, as he recalled what Seto had told him before.

     "He's told you some of his past," Bakura said.

     Yami nodded at the statement.

     "Did he tell you about Marik?" Bakura asked.

     "Marik tried something?" Yami asked.

     "Yes, but he under estimated Seto's strength, this time around, he defended himself well from him.  He didn't need you to came and save him like before," Bakura said.

     "Marik, that bastard, even now he lust after him," Yami hissed.

     Yami eyes soften when he thought about his beloved, how everything was falling into place in his mind. The nightmare; he had come back, after he felt Setti screaming for him in his mind.  He raced back to his chambers; to find a lustful Marik pinning down his frighten love tearing his clothes off.  That's how everything started, everything that lead up to the end, beginning of his suffering and his pain. 

     "So are you going to tell him you love him?" Bakura asked drawing back from his thoughts.

     "Why do you care?  You don't even like me," Yami stated.

     "No I don't like you Pharaoh, but he does.  You make him happy, and I want him to be happy," Bakura said.

     "Even now you care for him as if he was your brother," Yami stated.

     "Even though he doesn't remember me, he has never insulted me or Ryou yet he has insulted the rest of you, when the darkness took over him and even after.  So part of him still remembers me, he would never hurt me willingly," Bakura said.

     Yami just sat back down on the bed and looked at his feet, he didn't know whether to tell Seto or not.  It was true he was flirting with him and that kiss they had shared earlier had been intense and he would gladly share another one with him and only him but was Seto ready to love him.  

     "I leave you to your thoughts, I have someone outside waiting for me," Bakura said as he walked to the door and quickly opened it.  Joey came tumbling in looking rather embarrassed.

     "He beat you again didn't he," Bakura said.

     "Yes," Joey pouted.

     "He is Seto's little brother, he would have some of his skills," Bakura said as he bent down to look at him.  Joey seemed to have forgotten his embarrassment and continued to pout over his loss.

     "I leave you two," Yami said quickly and walked out closing the door behind him.

     "Joey, how much did you hear?" Bakura asked.

     Joey looked up at his lover with mock innocent eyes.

     "Nothing much, just after the part where Yami was talking about Marik lusting after Seto or something like that, besides I only heard every other word because Tea keeps complaining about her ankle," Joey said as he stood up.

     "She will never change," Bakura sign as he shook his head lightly.

     He walked up to his boyfriend and wrapped his around loosely around his neck.

     "You're lucky I love you, or I would seriously be mad at you," Bakura said as he looked up to his boyfriend to kiss him lightly.

     Joey was happy, he had seen Bakura seriously mad at him before, it was the worst week of his life.  Bakura hadn't talked or even looked at him.  It took hours of begging and seducing to even get him to look at him.  

     He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him closer and took satisfaction in making Bakura moan, when he deepened the kiss.  Bakura pulled away to breath and marbled at how good his lover could be, he was just as skillful as he was back then.

     Joey touched Bakura's face and played with his hair, ruling his fingers through it.  Bakura enjoyed when Joey did this to him, it calmed his down when he was tired, and he simply closed his eyes and took pleasure in Joey's touch.

     "Bakura, who did you love back in Egypt?" Joey asked.

     Bakura opened his eyes to look at Joey.  There was so much love in his eyes, but he found a bit of sadness and worry in them.  

     "Why do you ask?" Bakura said.

     Joey bit his lip and took a deep breath.

     "I just wondering about it, it came up in the duel game.  Tea said some thing about hoping to be Yami's past life lover or something like that, then she asked me if I know who was your past life lover was.  And if you still loved him or her or if you would go back to them, if you saw them again," Joey said.

     Bakura blinked and smiled at him.  

     Joey was worried that he might leave him.

     Bakura slipped out of Joey's arms and lead him to the bed were they sat down.

     "You honestly want to know who I loved back then." Bakura asked.

     Joey took another deep breath and nodded not trusting his own voice.

     "I loved a young Captain of the Guards.  He was strong and handsome, but he could be such a fool at times.  I remember, he was so protective of me and so sweet, and he would try so hard to get me to notice him, when in reality I already loved him.  I loved him so much, I don't think I could ever love anyone else like that again," Bakura said with love in his voice.

     Joey looked like his was about to cry.

     Bakura looked at him and gave him a sweet smile.

     "His name was Jono, but now a days he goes by is Joey."

     Joey blinked at him and grinned after a while; he wrapped his arms around Bakura and quickly placed him on his lap and started to kiss him tenderly, tasting him with a passion.  They broke the kiss but kept their faces close, he tightened his hold on Bakura as if holding on to dear life.  

     Bakura slipped a hand and light ran a finger across his cheek.  

     "I love you," Bakura whispered.

     "I love you, too," Joey whispered back.

     Bakura smiled and frown for a bit and he wept a tear that escaped from Joey's eyes.

     "I honestly though, for a bit, if he ever came back I would lose you," Joey sighed.

     "Damn that Tea for putting such thoughts in your head," Bakura cursed.

     "She's just bitter because Yami doesn't love her," he continued.

     "Sh, I don't want to think about anyone else, just you," Joey said as he silenced Bakura with a kiss.  They stayed kissing softly for a while, as the everyone else continued their doings outside.  

     Seto was with Mr. Motou, a silent Yami and a watchful Mokuba, Tea was complaining about being sleepy.  Seto and Mr. Motou wanted to laugh at that.  Yugi and Ryou were holding each other tenderly and looking at the fire, while Tristan held Serenity and looked at the window at the falling snow.

_Hope you like it._

_There really wasn't any Yami and Seto romance in this chapter but I felt I need to clear up somethings. _


	15. Chapter 15

_Sorry I didn't have any Seto and Yami romance in the other chapter but I hope this one can make up for it.  There more romance about them and we start to see a much more darker side of Tea.  _

_In the other chapters she was just annoying, but now she vicious, on the verge of psychotic.  _

_There's more about their past in this one too._

****

**Mine**

     Yami watched as Seto continued to help Mr. Motou with the meal.  

     The snow had stopped and everyone was off in their own little worlds.  He had noticed Joey and Bakura had been gone for a long time, he hope all went well for them.  For as much as he disliked Bakura, Joey loved him ten times more.  He made Joey happy; he wanted his friend to be happy.

     Yami thought of how soul mates seem to find each other, no matter what the circumstances.  

     He frowned when he thought back, and remembered a certain girl doing everything in her power to make him fall in love with her.  The insufferable girl was the same now as she was back then.  Always flirting, always insulting, and pretending to be nice, until she got what she wanted or gave up.   

     She would never learn, Yami was sitting on the table deep in thought, he hadn't noticed the azure eyed beauty who sat beside him.  Seto had noticed the serious look on Yami's face when he came back form talking with Bakura.  

     He found it strange, how he could never come to say anything mean to the spirit of the Millennium Ring.  He knew of the things he and done, but apart of Seto always thought he wasn't that bad.  Seto always felt a connection with Bakura, like he knew what if felt like to be him, but Seto always thought that was silly.

     Seto waited for a moment to see if Yami noticed he was there but he didn't. 

     "Yami is something wrong?" a voice that enchanted him asked.

     He turned to a worried Seto, for a moment he could almost see him, in his favorite outfit, the white one.  Thou Yami had a favorite look for him too, and it didn't require clothes.  His beloved, his most precious treasure, he could still remember the day when his father gave him as a gift.  Fortunately when he became Pharaoh, he barely had Setti speaking to him.  

     He had given Setti the choice of staying with him, or going free.  

     He chose to stay.       

     "I'm alright," Yami said and moved his hand to where Seto had placed his and slid under it to intertwine his fingers with Seto's.  

     Seto did not protest nor pulled away.  He simply followed Yami's actions by tightening the hold.

     Yami looked in his eyes and just wanted to kiss him so much, and tell him about them, of their past, of their possible future.  How he wished he had the courage to tell him?  But want if Seto was not ready for this.

     It felt nice to hold is warm hand like this, sweet and innocent, like he was back then, like he truly is now.  Yami looked into his eyes for a moment and wonder how much of his memories were hidden in them.

     "Why don't all of you go outside and play with the snow?" Mr. Motou asked the group drawing Seto's and Yami's attention.  

     "That would be great," Ryou said.  

     The group had already changed in to clean clothes and freshened up a bit.          

     It was then that the group noticed Bakura and Joey coming out of the hall in new clothes, while Bakura's hair was slightly damped as well as Joey's.

     "What's going on?" Joey asked.

     "We're going outside to play in the snow." Yugi said innocently.  

     Bakura smirked and linked with his light.

     _You two are such good actors, if I didn't know any better I would actually believe you two were that innocent _Bakura said.

     Ryou just pouted and tighten his hold on a confused Yugi, then grinned, a trademark that he had picked up from Bakura.

     "Serenity, maybe you could fix hair a bit, he could get sick if he went out like that," Ryou said.

     Bakura narrowed his eyes at his light; he was rubbing off on him.

     Serenity said it was true, and got up and pulled Bakura to her room, followed by Joey.

     The rest of the group just laughed when they heard a blow drier.     

     They decided to wait, for the rest to come back out.  Yami had stayed by Seto's side as the group gathered and chanted.  They talked about school and Duel Monsters all to pass the time away.

     "Done," Serenity said cheerfully as she walked into the living room, followed by her brother with his hair dry.  

     The group turned to Bakura with his hair neatly done in a tight pony tail, with his bangs let out.  He looked very nice, if one didn't know better, Bakura could pass off as a girl, with all the right make up and clothes that is.

     "Okay let's go out side," Tristan said.

     Everyone stood, except for Tea.

     "Guys, hello, what am I going to do?" Tea asked with a yawn.

     "Maybe you should go take a nap," Mokuba said.

     "No. I want to go outside," Tea said as he looked at Yami and Seto.

     "Mr. Motou, do you need any more help?" Seto asked.

     "Oh, it's okay, my boy, I can hand it.  Besides everything done, we just need the turkey, and that need two more hours, go on. Besides I plan to sit on the deck for sometime," Mr. Motou smile.

     "Tea, you could be on the deck with Mr. Motou," Joey said.

     "Oh, okay," Tea said.  She wanted to be with another of the Motou family.  She thought to her self, and was about to ask Yami to help her to the deck when someone beat her.

     "Come on, Seto and Yami, let's go outside," Mokuba ran and dragged both of them out the door before she could say a word.

     Ryou and Yugi followed with Bukura and Joey.

     Tristan and Serenity offered Tea some help but she refused, she slowly got up and walked outside and waited until Mr. Motou brought two chairs outside.  They sat and watched as the group ran and played in the snow.  

     She looked at Tristan and Serenity; they were making snow angels, while Joey and Bakura were playing snowball fights with Ryou and Yugi.  She scanned around and narrowed her eyes when she came across a certain someone.  

     A tall and lean, blue eyed boy.  She wanted to hiss, when she saw Yami was with him.  Yami, Mokuba, and **he were making a snowman.  She wanted to scream as Yami was get closer to him.**

     "It's not his fault," a gentle voice said.

     Tea turned to look at Mr. Motou, who was looked at the playful scene before him.

     "What?" Tea asked.

     "It's not his fault.  Seto's, it not his fault that Yami doesn't love you, and it's not Yami's fault, either," Mr. Motou said.

     "Then who's is it? Mine?" Tea asked furiously.

     "No, it no ones fault," Mr. Motou said.

     Tea narrowed her eyes and stood up.

     "Well, it someone's fault, and I know who's it is," Tea hissed and made her way to the door and walked inside.  She walked to the sofa, and sat down.  

     _Ludicrous old man, how dare he say it's not his fault?  Of course it's his fault, who else's could it be.  Certainly not mine, that freak.  I knew it.  He wanted to ruin **my** vacation.  He must be jealous of **me, so he decided to steel away ****my Yami.  Oh, he is going to pay, I'll make sure of it **_Tea thought.

_     Tea stood from the sofa and was about to go in to her room, when she noticed a blue light shine.  She turned looked closely and walked to the Christmas tree, his ornament.  Tea smiled wickedly and looked at the door and the window to make sure no one was looking.  The door was close and so was the window, partly fog up so no one could really look inside._

     She took hold of the figure in her hands.  It truly did look like Seto, Tea made a face of disgust.  

     _How anyone could think that bony, plain, ugly boy is pretty is beyond my comprehension.  When they could look at erotic beauties such as myself and Yami_, Tea thought to herself.

     She held the item for a bit and then slowly dropped it!

     The little figure crashed on to the floor, breaking in two.  

     "Ooppss," Tea said in mock innocence and walked away.  

     "You really should be more careful how you hang things Seto," Tea laughed.

     She went to her room and snickered as she flopped onto her bed.  

     Well, that made her day. 

     She closed her eyes and wanted to the time to come.

     The group had noticed that Tea had gone inside, all thinking she must be tried.  They all continued with what they were doing.

     Once the snowman was complete, Yugi invited them to play, Mokuba accepted but Yami and Seto turned them down and sat down on the deck with Mr. Motou.  He had in his hands a book which he had lost himself in.

     Yami would sneak glances and sit very close to Seto.  They would talk about certain things, or for a moment or two just stayed silent and enjoyed each others company.

     Mokuba told Seto, as he shook of snow from his hair, if maybe they could go to the beach when winter was over.  Seto agreed, Mokuba cheered and spoke something about Seto always saying yes to go to the beach.

     "You like to go to the beach?" Yami asked.

     "Not really, I'm not to be on sand, but I love the ocean," Seto answered.

     Yami smiled, more and more memories were coming to him, and he loved most of them.  But one stood out beyond the rest.

     __

_     Yami sat on the blanket as he watched Setti danced at the shoreline just before he reached the water.  Setti had begged him so much to bring him.  Yami watched memorized by the sway of Setti's body.  Yami loved how Setti was so flexible it made his nights more interesting._

_     He had made a deal with Setti; he would take him to the beach as long as he wore a certain outfit._

_     Setti had blushed when he saw it._

_     "That's the entire outfit?" Setti asked._

_     "Yes," Yami clearly answered.  He was sitting next to it, on the bed._

_     "But, it's just a skirt!" Setti stated._

_     "Well, you can't go in the one your wearing," Yami stated._

_     "What's wrong with the one I'm wearing," Setti pouted.  It was his favorite outfit, a white with blue, his two favorite colors._

_     "Nothing, Previous, but I would really like to see you in this," Yami purred as he pulled Setti on his lap._

_     "But it's too reviling, and you get so jealous with someone even looks at me," Setti stated._

_     "But no one is going to see you, where we are going, no one is allowed to enter but royalty.  Besides it just going to be you and me, I'm not going to take guards with me, so they could drool over you," Yami stated._

_     Setti just looked at him._

_     But in time he had gotten his way._

_     Yami watched as he continued to dance, seductively.  They almost didn't come, because Yami insisted that he help put the outfit on him, well, that lead to other things._

_     He smiled as he saw him, over some time; Setti got over his embarrassment and danced on the sea.  He gracefully twirled and spun causing the skit to raise and fall as if it had a mind of his own.  _

_     He was wearing just a skirt, but what a skirt.  It was simply to long pieces of white linen kept together with a thin silver sting.  Yami could see all the way to his thighs._

_     "Precious," Yami called his innocent lover._

_     Setti turned, at his new nickname, Yami had been so romantic about it, he didn't mind being called like that anymore._

_     Setti made his way to him, and sat down beside him but Yami would have none of that, he quickly placed him on his lap._

_     "Having fun?" Yami asked._

_     Setti nodded and moaned when Yami quickly kissed him.  It wasn't a chaste kiss, but one of passion and hungry, the ones that leaf him breathless._

_     Yami pulled away and kissed his neck, sucking on the tender flesh._

_     Setti moaned and purred, at Yami actions._

_     Then Yami stopped and went up to his ear._

_     "I have other ideas of fun," Yami whispered before he nibbled at his ear._

_     Setti gasped and arched his back as Yami's hands began to roam under his skirt._

_     "Yami,"_

     Yami snapped out of his daydream when he heard Seto calling him.

_     "Everyone is going inside," Seto told him._

     "Okay," Yami said.

_     Yami bit his lip when he noticed it was getting a little hot and he hoped he could at least last the rest of the evening.  __      _

     The group walked in the door all flushed and tired, they all sat down to rest.

     "I am so hungry," Mokuba sighed.

     Seto smiled and shook his head.

     "I'll go see how the turkey's doing?" Seto said as he stood up.

     He was making his way to the kitchen when he stopped at the Christmas tree. 

     "Oh no," Seto sighed and bent down at the bottom, he picked up the object.

     "What is it, Seto?" Yami asked as he walked to him.

     "The items it broken," Seto said.

_Hope you like it._

_I think is it the longest chapter yet._

      

     


	16. Chapter 16

_Thanks for all of the reviews._

_Tea is becoming psychotic in a way._

_Yeah, I pretty much don't like her._

**Mine**

**     "What?" Mokuba shouted and walked to him.******

     "How?" Yugi asked.

     Seto looked at the broken item in his hand and looked at Mokuba.  He looked like he was about to cry.  It broke his heart to see his little brother like this.  He kneeled down to be at eye's view with his little brother.

     "I'm sorry, Mokuba," Seto whispered.

     "What's all the commotion about?" Tea yawned as she made her way to the living room.

     "Seto's ornament broken," Ryou answered.

     "Oh, is that all," Tea yawned again.

     Yami and Bakura narrowed their eyes.

     "Tea, did you have something to do with this?" Yami asked.

     "What?" Tea asked in shock.  Not at the fact, that she might be caught, but at the fact, Yami would accuse her.

     "You didn't answer," Bakura stated.

     "No, I didn't," Tea snapped.

     "It's alright, it's probably my fault.  I must have not put it on right," Seto said.

     He looked back at his little brother who was pouting and on the verge of crying.

     "No Seto, if you had put it on wrong, why did it fall now?" Yami stated still glaring at Tea.

     Tea stayed silent and put on a fake hurt expression.

     "Yami, how can you accuse me of such a thing?" Tea asked.

     "Because you were the only one here," Yami answered.

     Seto hadn't pay attention to the argument; he was worried about his little brother. 

     "I'm sorry," Seto said to his little brother.

     Mokuba looked up at his older brother, and said it was okay.  He would get him another one.

     "But Seto doesn't have an ornament up there now," Yugi pouted.

     "It's okay," Seto said.

     "You and me can share mine," Mokuba offered.

     Seto smiled and said he would be happy to, causing his little brother to smile with him.

     Yami stilled looked at Tea, she did this; he knows she did, still spiteful always.

     "Well, now that, that's over let's eat," Tristan said. 

     He was hungry.

     The group went to the table as Mr. Motou took out the turkey.  Seto help him with the other food as he placed it on the table.  

     "Well, everyone let's eat."

     As Seto sat down next to Mokuba, Yami followed and sat next to him.  Tea was about to protest, as Yugi sat next to him and Ryou.  Mr. Motou sat at the end of the table, and every other seat was taken, except the opposite end chair or one next to Bakura.  She took the end chair, when Bakura gave her a death glare not to sit next to him.

     She sat quietly for the first time, and watched as the group passed the food around.

     They were all talking happily, like a normal family, if you could call this a family.

     She narrowed her eyes at the young CEO, and wish he would just disappear.  

     _If it wasn't for him, Yami would be figuring out he loves me.  But no, you had to come and ruin everything.  Then Yami actually accused me of breaking that stupid ornament, if I did it, is beside the point.  The mere thought of thinking I could do it, breaks my heart._

_     Yami, my love, when will we be together?_

     She seated quiet, as she ate her food.  

     After the group finished eating they stayed in silence of their full mean.  Then they started talking about Duel Monsters, don't they ever talk about anything else. 

     "Seto, why did you truly give up Duel Monsters, even I have to admit, you were kind of good," Joey asked.

     "Like I said before, too much stuff to do, I barely had enough time to teach Mokuba some of the techniques," Seto answered.

     "Are those members of the board still giving you a hard time?" Mr. Motou asked.

     "Pretty much," Seto answered.

     "I don't get it man, why don't you just fire them?" Tristan asked.

     "I can't.  Mr. Kaiba gave them a contact to sign, before he died, something about an agreement, that I am not able to fire them.  They can retire," Seto answered.

     "That is so not cool," Joey stated.

     He had never actually met the members of the board but he sure didn't like them.  They tried to kill them in the game.

     "So you gave Duel Monsters after Battle City?" Tristan asked.

     "Pretty much," Seto answered.

     "While on the topic of Duel Monsters, Mokuba can you tell us more about Setti?  I find his story very interesting," Mr. Motou asked. 

     "Yeah, tell us more about his abilities?" Ryou asked.

     "Other than command of the Blue Eyes, he had the Dark Magician's attack, but his attacks were five times greater than any normal Dark Magician.  He also had the attack, White Lighting.  It was said he had some powers of the sea, some how he could control it or something like that.  But in order for him to be truly unstoppable he need all the Blue Eyes White Dragons by his side, then he could possibly be as powerful as an Egyptian God card," Mokuba said.

     "Wow, that's power," Tristan said.

     Yami listened to the description of Setti's power; he had hit it right on the mark.  His beloved was that powerful, but he failed to mention that Setti would never harm a living soul, not unless he was forced to.  Yami always found it fascinating how Setti was so powerful and yet at the same time so innocent.

     "Well, from what Ishtar said in the museum, Duel Monsters really did exist," Joey stated. 

     "Yami, is true that such a Duel Monster existed?" Seto asked.

     "Yes he did," Bakura answered drawing attention.

     "He truly exist Bakura?" Ryou asked.

     "Yes, he did.  But Yami knows more about him, now that his memory is back," Bakura said and looked at Yami, who was sending death glares at him.

     "You do Yami that's great," Yugi said cheerfully.

     "What do you know about him, Yami?" Serenity asked.

     "Well…" Yami started not knowing what to say.

     "As I recall Yami, he belonged to you," Bakura said.

     "He didn't belong to me, he stayed with me from his own free will, and I never forced him to duel.  Besides he didn't like dueling," Yami stated.

     "He didn't like to duel?" Mokuba asked.

     "No he didn't.  He was really too innocent to really want to harm anyone," Yami answered.

     "So he had all that power and he never used it?" Ryou asked.

     "Oh, he did, he was forced too," Yami stated.

     "Who forced him?" Yugi asked.

     "The traitors, my advisor and all of the priests, who sided with him, they were going to send all of their duel monsters and wipe out everyone that stood against him, that was a great number of the known world.  He had to stop them, he was the only one powerful enough," Yami said.  

     "How did he end up with you?" Tristan asked.

     "He was a gift from my father.  He had found him after they defeated the invaders, people from the North, I believe Barbadians they were called." Yami answered.

     "And he stayed with you?" Serenity asked.

     "Yes," Yami answered.

     "You two must have been close for him to stay with you," Joey stated.

     Bakura smiled, Joey could be wicked sometimes.  While they were in the shower, Bakura had told him everything.  It seems he wanted Yami to come out and tell Seto, too.

     "Yes we were close, you can say that," Yami stated.

     "How close?" Yugi asked this was getting very interesting.

     "Very close," Yami stated.

     "Like best friends or more?" Mokuba asked.  

     Everyone turned to Yami, who was every speechless, it looked like they were all against him.

     "Come on, Yami tell them the truth, you and he were… how should I say… intimate," Bakura said with a smile, causing Yami to blush.

     "Oh my God," Tea finally voiced," you and he were… no say it not true."

     "Yes, they were lovers," Bakura said.

     "Much to your disapproval," Yami stated.

     "Well, now that I think about it he could have done better," Bakura said.

     "You didn't think like that then," Yami said.

     "No of course not, you made happy, Ra's know how, but you did.  I wanted him to be happy," Bakura said.

     "You knew him too, Bakura?" Ryou asked.

     "Yes, I did, he was my best friend almost like a brother," Bakura said.

     "Okay, for a moment I thought maybe you were in love with him, too," Tristan stated.

     "No, he was already in love with someone else," Yami said pointing his finger to Joey.

     Joey smiled and Bakura lightly blushed and glared back at Yami.

     "Ahh, how cute," Serenity said.

     The group all made comments about Joey and Bakura, but Seto kept quite wanting to know something important.

     "Do you love him, still?" Seto asked Yami.

     "Yes, I still love him," Yami answered truthfully.

     Seto didn't know whether to be happy or sad.  

     _Yami confessed he loved Setti, but what if I'm not Setti.  What if it's all just a strange dream and it was just luck that he called me, Setti.  What if it was all just an elaborate fantasy, which would never come true? And if I was Setti, would Yami love me, no he wouldn't because I am different now, not like him.  Besides Yami's had plenty of time to tell me.  But he hasn't._

     The group reminded quiet at the statement.  Yami must really miss him.  

     Bakura looked at Seto; he looked lost not knowing whether to be happy or sad. Then there was sadness in his eyes, and Bakura was becoming annoyed.

     "Damn it, Yami just do it already," Bakura shouted drawing everyone attention.

     "Don't rush me," Yami stated, causing the group to look back at him.

     "Don't rush you, well you taking your sweet time," Bakura answered.

     "I'm waiting for the right moment," Yami responded.

     "The right moment has come and gone, plenty of times, now do it," Bakura stated.

     The group just looked back and forth at the dueling ancient spirits, wondering what they were arguing about.  

     Bakura and Yami stop insulting each other of a moment and just narrowed their eyes.

     "Fine.  I wanted to wait, until we were alone but alright if you insist so much," Yami stated.

     He turned to Seto quickly and wrapped his arms around pulled him closer and planted a kiss on him.  Seto was shocked to say the least, but quickly followed Yami and kissed him back, melting in his arms.

     The rest of the group mouths dropped except for Joey's and Bakura's who were grinning like fools.

     "Um," Yugi said after a while.

     "Oh, let me explain, since Yami rather be kissing him.  Everyone, Seto is Setti," Bakura said.

_I hope you like it._

_Sorry if it's a little short._


	17. Chapter 17

_Thanks for the reviews, okay I should have said this sooner, but let us just imagine that Yami and Yugi grew some, not a lot but some.  Yugi's still shorter that Yami.  But know he isn't that much shorter that Seto okay.  _

**Mine**

     The group just watched as Yami continued to kiss Seto.  

     Some were smiling and others were confused, while one looked like she was going to attack.

     Yami pulled away giving Seto the ability to breathe again.

     Seto faced was flushed and he smiled at Yami.

     "Um, guys," Bakura said.

     Yami turned to the group and grinned, while Seto simply blushed uncontrollable.

     "So my big brother, was really Setti, how cool," Mokuba cheered.

     "Oh, you two make a cute couple," Yugi stated.

     "Very sweet, just wait until the girls at school find out that the two most sought after boys in all of the high school are an item," Ryou said.

     "Ahh, many broken heart," Bakura snickered.

     "This is ironic, you guys were the rivals and now you're couple," Tristan said.

     "I think it's so adorable," Serenity said.

     "So you two are a couple, right?" Joey asked.

     Yami looked at Seto.

     "I should hope," Yami said optimistically.

     Seto smiled and lightly nodded.  The group cheered and congratulated the new couple.  They looked at the clock and were amazed at what time it was.  It had gotten so late.

     "Seto, I what you to open the present I got you," Mokuba stated.

     "Present?" Seto asked.

     "Come on, I want to open presents too," Yugi pouted.

     "But it's not Christmas yet," Serenity said.

     "Oh, come on, let's open them," Bakura said.

     "Alright let's," Joey said as he stood from his chair, helping Bakura out too.

     Everyone stood, but Tea, she looked like she was in shock.  

     Mr. Motou went to the kitchen, and Mokuba dragged Seto to the room, he slept in.

     The came back with one large bag full of presents, they group was astonished by all of the gifts that Mokuba handed out.

     "Here's one to Yugi, one to Yami, Joey, Bakura," Mokuba said as he handed out the small boxes.

     Yugi opened his present to find it was a first edition Dark Magician, so did Yami.  Everyone opened their presents to find the exact same version of their favorite Duel Monsters.  

     "This is so neat," Joey said as he held up, his Black Eyed Dragon.

     Tea looked at her duel monster and he wanted to rip it apart.  She narrowed her eyes but thanked Mokuba for it.  

     Then Mokuba walked up to Seto as he was sitting with Yami, who could keep his hands off.

     "Here, it's for you Seto," Mokuba said.

     Seto smiled and opened it.

     His smiled widen when he saw what was inside the little box.  It was a silver chain with a little silver Blue Eyes at the bottom.  

     He remembered this necklace, it was the same one he wanted to by when he was younger, and Mr. Kaiba was alive.  He had just one his first game, because of his first Blue Eyes.  He wanted to get it, but Mr. Kaiba had forbidden him to buy it.

     Seto couldn't believe Mokuba remembered.

     "You remembered," Seto whispered and Mokuba simply nodded.

     He opened his arms and Mokuba rushed into them.  Mokuba loved his brother dearly and nothing made him happier than when he could hug Seto; he rarely got a hug from his brother when in public.

     As Mokuba let go, Yami once again wrapped an arm around Seto and pulled him closer.

     "Let me see," Yami stated, as Seto placed the necklace in Yami's open palm.

     "I had wanted this, when I was younger, Duel Monsters had just came out," Seto said.

     "It's lovely," Yami whispered in his ear.

     Mokuba took the hint, and went over to Joey and asked if he wanted another duel.

     Seto turned to look at Yami, who had a look of pure love and desire.  It was all together, a look he had never seen before and one that felt so familiar.

     Yami lifted the other hand and lightly ran his fingers down Seto's check and took hold of his chin and brought him closer to a kiss.  It was a simple kiss, but it left Yami hungry for more.  But Seto pulled away and rested his head on Yami's shoulder.  

     Yami smiled lightly, he had all night with him, and he could wait, just barely.

     "Hey there's one more box in the bag," Tristan said.

     Seto looked up and widen his eyes and stood up.

     "I know whose it belongs to, I take it," Seto answered and walked to the kitchen leaving the group to wonder but continued in what they were doing.  Opening more presents that they had bought.

     Yami stood and followed Seto to the kitchen.

     Seto noticed Yami was standing at the entrance to the kitchen and nodded to come in.  Yami went to him, and as Seto was about to sit down in the chair in front to Mr. Motou, Yami stopped him and sat down before him, and placed him on his lap.

     Seto looked at Yami, who only smiled and pulled him closer.

     "You two have gotten rather close," Mr. Motou laughed.

     Seto blushed and Yami replied that they had some history.

     "Well, what can I do for you," Mr. Motou said.

     "Well, this is for you," Seto said as he lightly pushed the box to Mr. Motou.

     Mr. Motou looked curious at it, and opened it.  Inside the box, were a strange device and his torn up Blue Eyes White Dragon, in a glass case?

     "I know I can't make up for what I did, but this is for you," Seto whispered.

     Mr. Motou lightly traced to glass and looked up and Seto, there was regret in his eyes.

     "It's all right my boy, it's all in the past," Mr. Motou smiled at him," but what is this?"

     Seto took the device and asked for the case, which Mr. Motou gave to him.

     He placed the case in a slot, and pressed a button.

     Before Mr. Motou's eyes, miniature orbs of light came from a flat circle platform.  He watched in wonder at what it was going to do, and then before he eyes a tiny little Blue Eyes White Dragon appeared, with a roar.  

     The group in the living room heard this and came to the kitchen.

     They all stopped when they saw; in front of Mr. Motou was a device with a very lifelike Blue Eyes White Dragon.

     "It's a prototype that I created.  I want you to have it, before Kaiba Corp. starts to sale them.  It designed especially for your Blue Eyes, and only your Blue Eyes.  I modified like that," Seto answered.

     Mr. Motou looked at the tiny beautiful creature that roared at him.  He was about to poke at it, when he saw the little figure fly up close to him. 

     "It's basic the same as the battling disk," Seto said.

     "Thank you, it's wonderful," Mr. Motou said as he held out his hand and the tiny creature sat on it.

     "That is so neat, when is Kaiba Corp. going to be sale them?" Yugi asked.

     "Close to summer," Seto answered.

     The group looked at the tiny creature and continued to open the presents.  After a while, Bakura pulled Joey to the hallway and told everyone a goodnight.  Yugi and Ryou did the same.  Serenity kissed Tristan goodnight and helped Tea to their room. 

     After Yami and Seto changed, the rest of the group went to their beds.  

     Yami and Seto stayed looking at each other for a while, until Yami quickly wrapped his arms around Seto and pulled him to the bed.

     They started to kiss softly, adding to the intensity to the fire, after every moment.  Yami broke the kiss and made his way down Seto's neck sucking lightly at the delicate skin, mean while taking pleasure in the delicious moaning that emerged from Seto's lips.  

     He started to slip his hand into Seto's pants when he heard Seto telling him to stop.

     Yami looked up fearful he would find terror in his love's eyes, but was inquisitive when he found none.

     "Seto?" Yami started.

     "I don't feel comfortable, giving myself to you here, especially Mokuba not to far away," Seto said.

     Yami pouted and wrapped his arms around Seto.

     "I will do as you wish but I'm finding very challenging not to ravish you right now," Yami stated.

     "Think of it this way, if you take me now, we would have to stop, especially if someone was to walk in, but back at my home, in my bedroom behind locked door, you can have me all you want," Seto purred.

     "All I want?" Yami raised an eyebrow.

     Seto nodded.

     "That's it, we're leaving tomorrow," Yami stated.

     "But Yami, were not suppose to leave until two after tomorrow," Seto stated.

     "I don't think I can wait that long, besides I want to open my present on Christmas," Yami stated seductively.

     "Who said you would be seme?" Seto said.

     "I was back in Egypt," Yami stated.

     "You were back then, but," Seto started but stopped as Yami assaulted his neck with loving kiss.

     "Okay you can be the seme," Seto purred as Yami continued to taste Seto's skin.

_I hope you like it._


	18. Chapter 18

_Thanks of the reviews I've never really written so much but thanks again.  About the how history mix up there, I know the Barbarians never invaded __Egypt__ but in my own little world, I've kind of have all of this worked out._

_So sorry if I offended anyone, with that, you will find out this isn't the last chapter, but I was planning on posting a story of their past lives together, kind of like a prequel._

_Tell if you think it's a good idea.  _

**Mine**

     Yami snuggled close to Seto as he continued to make him purr.  

     He loved that sound; he could get Setti to make it all the time.  

     "Yami," a soft voice called.

     Yami looked up at his beloved.

     "Yes?" Yami asked.

     "Tell me about Egypt," Seto said as he slid down and placed his head on the groove of Yami's neck and shoulder.

     Yami bit his lips wondering what to answer.

     "Why do you wish to know about it?" Yami asked.

     "I want to know about us, is there a way for me to remember my past life?" Seto asked.

     "Ah, I don't know, maybe," Yami answered uncertainty.    

     "Yami" Seto called as he lifted himself and looked at his love to see worry in his eyes.

     "You don't want me to remember, do you?" Seto asked his lover, as he saw him biting his lower lip.

     "Not really," Yami answered truthfully.

     "Why?" Seto asked.

     "Not all of it is good memories, besides I want to start all over with you, here and now," Yami answered as he pulled Seto down and continued to kiss his neck.

     "Yami, I know what Marik did," Seto whispered.

     Yami froze on his assault on Seto's neck and looked up at him.

     "How?" Yami asked.  

     That was last thing that Yami wanted Seto to know.  

     His poor Setti, he had been frightened to no end after that.  Yami and Bakura were the only ones who could touch him, without a flinch in response.  He was so vulnerable in those days after, Yami found it hard to leave him alone.

     "The dream," Seto answered," you remember the one you woke me up from.  At first it's nice, I'm with you in the beginning and you're holding then you have to leave and Marik's there, and he tries to," Seto stopped.

     Seto looked like he was about to cry, is that the reason Yami didn't want him to know, because someone else had touched him.

     "Shh, love, he didn't get to do take you," Yami whispered as he wiped away a single tear that escaped his eyes.

     "What?" Seto asked confused.

     "I hear you.  You called out to me, so I ran as fast as I could and found him on top of you," Yami said.

     "So he didn't get to?" Seto asked.

     "No, I didn't let him," Yami answered.

     "But how did you hear me?" Seto asked.

     "I knew we had shared a special link, but I never thought it could be so strong.  I could almost here your words echo in my mind," Yami said.

     "You could hear my thoughts," Seto stated.

     "And you could hear mine," Yami stated as he nuzzled him.

     "So after that, we could communicate telepathically?" Seto asked. 

     "Tele- what?" Yami asked.

     "Telepathically.  We could speak through our minds," Seto explained.

     "Oh.  Yes we could," Yami answered embarrassed.

     "You're too cute, when you are embarrassed," Seto laughed.

     "Hey," Yami said and quickly started to tickle him.

     Seto wiggled and laughed as Yami continued to tickle him.

     "Yami, stop," Seto breathed.

     Yami stopped and pulled him closer, till their faces were less than an inch apart.  Yami smiled as he saw how breathless Seto was.  He loved this look on his, when he was flushed and panting much like when they were making love.

     "I love you," Yami whispered.

     Seto smiled and kissed his nose.

     He snuggled into Yami's arms, asking Yami to say it again.  

     It was a saying Seto was not use to hearing.  Mokuba always told him, he loved him but in a brotherly way, not like this.  With so much desire and passion, it almost left him breathless.

     "I love you," Yami repeated over and over.

     Seto smiled and looked up.

     "I love you, too, Yami," Seto said with a soft yawn.

     "I think we should sleep now, because we are leaving at noon," Yami stated,

     "Still bent on taking me away, what about Mokuba and Yugi and Ryou?" Seto stated.

     "They can go or stay if they like," Yami answered.

     Seto pouted but soon closed his eyes and waited for sleep to take him.

     Yami continued to play with Seto's hair before sleep claimed him as well.

     Neither one noticed the infuriated blue eyes watching from the shadows, the figure lightly walked away and slipped into the bathroom, to hide.

     She turned to the mirror and wanting so hard to scream.  Or at least make someone else scream in pain.  How could this be happening, all of her fantasies were suppose to come true on this vacation.  

     _How could he be in love him?  He is supposed to be in love with me.  Why?  This is so unfair.  I was the one who was with him, in all of the battles, we always got along, and I was always on his side.  **He** wasn't.  **He was his rival, for heaven's sake.  Why is this happening?  I only have until tomorrow until I can make Yami see that he loves me.  **_

     She looked down at her ankle; she could get around with out the use of both crutches, so she didn't make as much noise.

     She stood and made her way to her room, and climb into bed.  Serenity was in a deep sleep, probably dreaming about Tristan or something like that.

     She sat on her bed and looked at the clock, it was 2:00 in the morning and she had no idea of how she was going to make Yami see how much he loves her.  She was about to think it was hopeless, when a thought came to mind, yes it could work, then Yami would see that he loves her.

     She lay down and closed her eyes, praying for dreams of Yami to come to her.

     Morning came; Yami awoke to find his lover sleeping peacefully in his arms.  

     He smiled, he looked so innocent, and pure sleeping, like that.  Almost as if he had not a care in the world, that nothing demanded of his attention.  He could be a normal young man, just going to school and being with his little brother.   

     Yami wanted him to be like this, but he knew better.  He knew that when Seto awakes from his dream world, his world would be like it was every other day, one job after the other.  

     He smiled fondly when cerulean eyes fluttered open.  

     "Morning," he simply said and kissed Seto on his nose.

     He really wanted to kiss his lips, but he didn't like the idea of Seto first experience of the day to be a kiss from someone who has morning breath.

     "Morning," Seto echoed with a small smile.

     They rose from their beds and stretched for a bit, before they made their way to the bathroom, to clean themselves up. 

     Once they were out, they were greeted with a sleepy Yugi and Ryou making their way to the bathroom as well.  They smiled as the pair who smiled cheerfully and bounced their way to the bathroom.

     Yami shook his head, wondering how those two could be so cheery in the morning.  

     They sat in the living room, waiting for Mr. Motou, Mokuba and Tristan to leave the room so they could change.  Once they heard them, and were giving good mornings, they entered the room and changed.

     Yami watched as Seto looked for clothes before pouncing on him and pulled him in to a deep kiss.   

     Seto was a little surprise but quickly followed Yami's lead and wrapped his arms around Yami's neck as he felt Yami's smooth tongue exploring his mouth.

     Yami didn't know what he loved best, Seto's petal soft lips and velvet tongue or the taste.  

     His taste was so unique, sweet and tangy all at the same time; it was distinctive but all Yami knew, was he loved it.

     Seto pulled away and Yami continued to kiss Seto's neck, as he purred.

     "Yami we need to change," Seto purred.

     "I know, but I can't get enough of you," Yami whispered and looked up.

     He let go of Seto, so they could change, but mind you his hands weren't off him for very long.

     Yami slipped on the black sweater over his frame, as the denim jeans hugged his hips and legs.

     He looked in Seto's direction drinking up the sight before him, Seto slipping on a different pair of dark blue eyes, then before, the design was different,  and a white long sleeve turtle neck.  

     Seto knew what looked good on him, special, when it came to tight form fitting jeans, which exposed all of his almost feminine qualities.

     Seto turned and blushed completely when he noticed Yami had been watching him dress the whole time, and by the look on his face, he liked what he saw.

     "Why don't you wear those clothes more often," Yami said as he walked up to Seto as he wrapped his arms around his slender waist.

     "Because, I'm either in school uniform, or in business clothes, I really ever had time, to wear clausal clothes," Seto answered.

     "This is clausal clothes, remind to take you out, to the dance clubs," Yami stated.

     "Then second thought, I better not," Yami said as he looked at Seto's body one room time.

     "Don't want other people to get any ideas," Yami whispered as he pulled Seto closer to another kiss.

     "Um, guys," a voice called from the door.

     They turned to see, Mokuba, Mr. Motou and Tristan standing in the door way.

     "Sorry," Seto blushed and pulled Yami out who just had a feral grin on his face.

     "I'll go make breakfast," Seto said.

     "Thanks," Mokuba said and they walked in.

     Seto and Yami walked to the kitchen where Yami wrapped his arms around Seto once again.

     "Yami you are becoming quite possessive," Seto stated to his boyfriend.

     "I am not," Yami pouted.

     "Oh really," Seto said as he leaned forward and kissed his nose.

     "I need to make breakfast," Seto stated and slipped out of Yami's arms.

     Yami pouted some more, but he sat down and enjoyed the view of Seto's backside.

     Seto felt Yami's eyes on him, and he couldn't help but blush.

     The rest of the group came to the kitchen at the smell of breakfast.

     "Great I'm starving," Joey said as he sat down.

     Seto was placing the food on the table as everyone sat down.

     The group started to eat, enjoying the food.

     "This has been such a great vacation," Mokuba said.

     "It's a shame will be leaving in two days, I wouldn't mind staying here longer," Serenity said.  

     "Well, why don't we?  I'm sure we could all stay," Tristan said.

     "Sure I think we can," Mr. Motou said.

     "That's great then it's settled we stay longer," Yugi stated.

     "Um, not quite," Yami said.

     Everyone looked at him, confused and wondered why he would like to stay longer.

     "Seto and I would like to leave today if possible," Yami said.

     "Why?" Ryou asked.

     Yami was at a lost of words as was Seto.  Bakura grinned and looked at them.

     "They want to be alone.  Don't you Yami?" Bakura grinned.

     Yami narrowed his eyes and Seto lightly blushed.

     "Oww, I get it," Joey stated.

     Some of the group members smiled while others were confused.

     "So you guys are leaving okay, I guess I go too," Mokuba said with a hint of sadness.

     "No you don't have to go, it's okay, if you want to stay for a bit longer," Seto said.

     "Are you sure?" Mokuba said.

     "Yes, I'll just leave you the cell phone, and call me when ever you want," Seto answered.

     "Really that's great," Mokuba said.

     "Yugi and Ryou do you wish to go too?" Yami asked.

     "It's okay; I think we'll stay," Yugi said as Ryou nodded.

     "So it's settled then, you guys stay we will go," Yami said and the group nodded.

     Once they were finished eating Seto and Yami excused themselves and went to pack their things in Seto's car.  

     Yami packed his clothes in the bag, as he noticed Seto putting on a sleek black leather trench coat.

     "When did you get that?" Yami asked liking the way it swayed and hugged his curves.

     "I brought some time ago, I decided to wear something different for a change, like it?" Seto asked amused at Yami's look.

     "Okay, we have to hurry now," Yami said and Seto laughed.

     "I'm done packing, I go put it in the car," Seto said and walked out.

     He told the group he was putting the luggage in the truck he would be right back.

     Once Seto placed the luggage in the trunk he closed it and went to see, if he had left his driver's license in the glove compartment.   

     As he bent down, to open the glove compartment, he saw a shadow, and dash board.

     As he was about to turn around, a sharp pain emanating from his head, knock him down, and went him plunging in to darkness.    

_Sorry I took so long, in updating but I didn't have the time.  _

_But I did make it rather long.  Sorry for leaving you on a cliffhanger, but I hope you like it._

        


	19. Chapter 19

**Mine**

     Seto slowly blinked his eyes opened as he heard the sound of his car's engine.  His head hurt, and he was slightly confused at that was going on.

     "So you're awake, now," a voice called him.

     He snapped his eyes opened and looked over to the driver's side of the car, and was shocked at what he saw.  An enraged Tea, driving his car?

     "Tea, but I though you sprained your ankle?" Seto said confused.

     "Oh, don't be silly, it's the foot that goes on the brake that's sprained," Tea laughed.

     Seto looked at her with wide eyes, and noticed they were going to fast.

     "Tea, what are you going?" Seto asked.

     "What does it look like, genius?  I'm taking you away from my Yami," Tea shouted.

     "What?" Seto asked rather scared out of his mind.

     "You just don't get it, do you Kaiba.  Yami is mine.  I need him to see, that he loves me, but you, you bastard, you have to come and ruin everything.  We were going to be together, but you had to come along.  He doesn't love you, you know that right," Tea hissed.

     Seto looked at her, she had lost it.

     She seemed to be going faster every passing second, the trees seemed to be going past them faster and faster, almost blurring together. 

     "He doesn't love you, he just feels sorry for you.  That's why his with you.  You little slut, I bet you wanted Marik, didn't you, but you pretended that you did want it, when Yami found out.  Poor Yami, he believed your lies and he stayed with you, even though he didn't love you," Tea stated.

     "You're crazy," Seto hissed.

     She had no right to say such things, she didn't know what he has gone through, but how did she know?

     "How did you know Marik tried to rape me?" Seto asked.

     "Rape you, please you asked for it.  I heard you're pathetic acting last night," Tea hissed.

     "You bitch," Seto hissed.

     She was listening to them last night, she had gone mental.  She was truly living in a fantasy world.  

     "I wouldn't say such things," Tea laughed.

     She was going faster, and she looked like she had no intention of slowing down.

     "Tea stop, you're going to kill us both," Seto shouted.

     "That's the difference between you and me; I would die for Yami not you, why can't he see that?" Tea ridiculed.

     "I would die for Yami, I've done it before, but I would rather be with him then had him suffer over my death again," Seto said out of no where.

     Tea was a bit shocked over the sudden burst that came from Seto as was he.

     "You're lying, he didn't suffer because he missed you he suffered because he felt sorry for you," Tea stated.

     "No, he loved me then and he loves me now.  Don't you get it," Seto shouted with equal force.  

     Seto and Tea were too deep in to their heated argument that they failed to notice the van close behind them.

     Ryou had been by the window, when he saw Tea pulling out of the driveway, in Seto's car, with an unconscious Seto in the passenger side.  

     He immediately informed the rest of the group, and all gather quickly into the van, to follow them, each one wondering what in the hell Tea was going.

     Yami was driving and Mr. Motou was right beside him, the rest of the group where in the other seats.

     "I don't get, what is she doing?" Serenity asked.

     All except Tristan, Serenity and Mokuba, knew full well what Tea was up to, or at least had a good idea.  But none wished to say it out loud, either because they didn't want to believe it, or because of the fear of telling Mokuba.    

     Yami couldn't believe what she was doing, she had gone mad.   She was going to get them killed. His blood was boiling he could loss him he could lose him all over again.  

     Tea and Seto continued to argue.

     "How dare you say Yami loves you?" Tea asked enraged.

     "Because he does love me, doing this isn't going to make you love him?  I may not deserve his love, but I do have it, and I'm not going to let some little witch try to take it away," Seto hissed.

     "For once, we agree on something, you don't deserve Yami.  You never have and you never will, you worthless bastard," Tea screamed.

     "You don't deserve him either," Seto stated.

     "How dare you?  Of course, **I deserve him, I have always deserved him, I stood by him, and I love him.  You don't love him.  You don't love or care about anyone but yourself," Tea shouted.**

     "I don't care about anyone?  Please, it's you who doesn't care about anyone but yourself, you don't love Yami.  You witch," Seto told her.

     Tea turned to look at him with her venomous eyes, taking her sight off the road.

     As the raced down the road, Seto noticed that now of her side of the scenery, was covered in rock and hills, it was a cliff.  And she was going straight to the edge.

     "Tea, look out," Seto shouted.

     Tea quickly snapped her head to the fence that warned of the edge coming closer and she froze for a second, then pressed down on the brake, causing pain to shout up an down her leg.

     She cried out in pain.

     Seto quickly to hold of the stirring wheel and turned it to her side, sending the car crashing to the rock cliff.  

     He had let go of the stirring wheel, and with the force of the impact, sent his head into the dash board, a white light flashed then he was quickly sent once again into darkness.

     Yami had cursed when the car, speeded out of his sight, the trees and scenery were in his way.

     They were coming across the part in the road where it came to in connection with the mountains and rock cliffs of the region.   

     Then his eyes widen when he heard a loud clash after a piercing screech.  It was the sound of a car slamming into something.

     He turned the corner of the road, and suddenly braked at the scene before him.  

     There was Seto's car, smashed into the side of the cliff.

     Yami quickly climbed out of the car, and ran.

     The group was close behind him, all fearing the worst.  

     No, he could lose him.  He ran to the passenger side, of the car and stopped before him, lying on the ground was an unconscious Seto.  

     "SETO," Yami cried.

     He rushed over to his fallen love, and held him in an embrace.

     "Seto, love wake up," Yami whispered through tears.

      In all of the emotion, he couldn't help think about the past, the first time, he had lost him.

     _Yami kneeled on the sand, and he held his previous Setti, in his arms.  _

_     The battle had been over; they had won, thanks to him, the love of his life, his Setti.  Egypt would be safe, as well, as the known world._

_     He had saved them all, Setti had saved him._

_     Now when the world and they should be rejoicing, Yami was crying._

_     In his arms, a slowly dying Setti, as the warm blood ran from his wound, his life slipped away.  _

_     An arrow, that was meant for him had slashed through the dust, it was the last attempt on the enemies part to win. _

_     He had been the target, not his beloved, it was meant form him not Setti._

_     But he hadn't seen it, Setti did. _

_     His beautiful Setti had seen it and protected him, at the cost of his own life._

_     "Setti, I was suppose to protect you," Yami whispered._

_     "I know, but I couldn't help it," Setti whispered softly._

_     The sand around them was becoming red with his blood.  _

_     "Previous, please don't leave me, I need you," Yami kissed his lips._

_     "I won't leave you, Yami.  I will always be with you, and again we will be together… I love you," Setti stated._

_     "I love you," Yami echoed._

_     "Say it a…" Setti whispered before his sapphire eyes closed._

_     "I love you," Yami whispered through the tears, and he held his love closer, wishing that his warm body was not becoming so cold._

_     "Seto, please wake up," Yami cried holding Seto close to his body._

     "Yami," a soft voice whispered.

     Yami looked down, to a conscious Seto in his arms.

     "Seto," Yami stated and pulled him closer.

     "Yami, what happened?" Seto said as he laid his head on Yami's shoulder.

     Yami had been looking at his body to see if there were any wounds, and only saw a bump on the side of Seto's forehead.

     "You crashed and I found you here," Yami answered as he looked at the bump.

     "But how did I get out here?" Seto asked.

     "What?" Yami asked confused.

     "I was buckled in, how did I get out of the car?" Seto stated.

     "Seto," a voice called.

     The pair turned to rushing Mokuba running to them.

     "Mokuba," Seto stated as his little brother rushed into his arms. 

     Tristan and Joey were trying to help Tea out of the car.  

     She was unconscious but was mumbling something about keeping Yami away form Seto.

     While everyone was rather confused, Seto asked for his cell phone and called Kaiba Corp. to send their helicopter with a rescue team.

     Everyone stayed there quite unnerved by the whole experience.  Yami and Mokuba were checking to see if they were all right, while the some of the group tried wake Tea.      They could easily move her but were afraid to, what if they made her worst.

     Bakura, Yugi and Ryou were with Yami and Mokuba asking if they need any help.

     In little of an hour, a helicopter came into the distance, landing before them.

     Three men came out with a stretcher.

     One went to Seto and the other two went to Tea.

     As the team, set Tea in the helicopter they informed Seto he had to go with them too so he would he check out. 

     Yami insisted that he go with them, as well as Mokuba.

     The rest of the group just watched as the helicopter flew into the air.

     They waited for the small town's sheriff, who had been called a few minutes earlier, to come by to inform him of the accident.  

     As soon as she came, and everything was wrapped up, they climbed into the van and followed in the direction the helicopter went.

     None of them felt like staying.

_I hope you like the chapter._

_I admit the ending of this chapter kind of lacks a bit, but I hope I can make it up to you in the next chapter._

_         _


	20. Chapter 20

_About this chapter, I decide to go for it._

_Someone or several people have been asking me to write a chapter like this, and so I did._

_If you don't get the idea, you will once you read._

_Mind you this is the first time, I've ever written anything like this, so if it's bad forgive me.   _

**Mine**

     The slender figure walked cautiously to the large window in his bedroom. 

     Moon light filled the darkened room as, he opened the curtains.  

     It was a rather large room, but he didn't expect it to anything else.  Already more than week he had lived here and he was still getting used it.  

     He still got lost from time to time, but Lucy was so kind she always helped him out.

     She was a sweet elderly lady.

     Mokuba still made fun of him about it.

     Here he was, the King of Games, and he still gets lost in his new home.

     It didn't make it easy that the mansion was huge, and had hundreds of rooms.

     Seto could walk in this place blindfold and he would know where everything was, then again he had been living here for a sum of five or six years.

     Yami smiled at the thought of his beloved.

     It had been two weeks since that day, that changed everyone lives.

     _Yami waited in the waiting room walking back and forth.  He had been here for two hour and no word on Seto._

_     Mokuba was sitting on the chair quietly as possible.  He seemed to be blocking out the world.  Worried just like Yami, but instead of wearing out the carpet in the waiting room, he sat quietly keeping everyone out.  He must have learned that from Seto._

_     Seto had a bump on his head and the doctors wanted to see if there was any brain damage._

_     He stopped when he heard his friends rushing down the hall and asking the nurse about them._

_     Yami called them over and they came to him asking all kinds of questions._

_     "They haven't informed me how Seto or Tea is doing.  Tea is in the emergency room and Seto had to be check out for brain damage," Yami stated. _

_     The group remained quiet as two doctors and Seto were coming to them._

_     Mokuba and Yami rushed to Seto both hugging him at the same time._

_     "You're lucky Mister Kaiba, I found no brain damage.  The bump should swell down in a few days; it may bruise before it wells down.  They only problems you may have are head aches.  Considering you were in the same car as the other patient, you came out quite well," one of the doctors said.   _

_     "Are you family of Ms. Tea Gardener?" the other doctor asked._

_     "No were her friends, her parents are coming shortly.  What happened to her?" Ryou asked._

_     "The impact of the crash was very damaging to her lower back and legs.  She was not wearing a seat belt, and she received heavy damage. She had some internal bleeding, in which we found out that her spinal cord had been severed," one of the doctors said._

_     "What does this mean?" Yugi asked._

_     "She won't be able to walk again," the doctor told them._

_     The group was in shock, they were going to ask more questions when a couple came rushing in and asking about their daughter._

_     Tea wouldn't be able to walk again._

     Her family and she moved away to a city were there was a specialist.

     Seto felt sorry for her, as did the rest of the group.  Yami loved that part of Seto, that he could feel pity and not angry at her.  Yami feared that anger would create another barrier he would have to break down.   

     Seto was still confused about him being out of the car, and not in it.  

     Yami ended up saying he might get is memory back after all.  He later explained that it was his powers that helped him out of the car.  Yami and Bakura still had their spells and incantations, so it would only be natural that a being of pure magic retrain some of his powers as well.

     Seto was still confused.

     Yami and Bakura informed him, that he was not an average Dark Magician.  He didn't need certain items to do a trick.  Like his favorite trick, using the boxes to transport from one place to another.

     So when Seto bumped his head, it triggered something in him to transport him out of the car.

     Over time Seto started to remember more memories and new spells but he never used them, well not in public.  

     Yami continued to watch the moon in full glory, and smiled, he was happy.

     The only thing that bothered him was the fact that school started in two days.  He never really like school, he liked it even less when he remembered all those girls, and no doubt some boys who were crazy about his beauty.  He grinned evilly went he thought about kiss Seto in front of the whole school.

     He turned to find, Seto slipping in to his pajamas, as he, himself, was climbing into bed.

     "Precious, why do you put on your pajamas?  You know I'm going to take them off of you," Yami stated.

     Seto turned to look at him with a blush and a sheepish grin then he narrowed his eyes.

     "Little optimistic aren't we?" Seto said smugly and walked over to the edge of the bed. 

     It had been a hard day working, he wanted so much to come home and be with Yami but he would also like some sleep but he knew better.

     He sat down and smiled a bit when he felt, strong arms encircle him and pull him closer.

     He felt a soft blow on the back of his neck, and he couldn't help but moan.

     Yami knew that was one of his sensitive spots.  Actually it was his most sensitive spot; Yami said it was the one that caused the most delicious moans.   

     Last weekend, Yami spent hours mapping out his body with his hands and mouth.  So he pretty much knew where all of his sensitive spots were.

     Yami started to nibbled and suck at the back of his neck, and Seto moaned louder, and started to pant.

     Yami's hands pulled him closer, showing his hunger.

     He slid next to Seto's side on the edge on the bed as he captured his lips in his mouth.

     Yami was in heaven, with his own beautiful angel by his side.  

     _Um, Angel?  I think I find you a new nickname Seto,_ Yami thought.

     Seto felt Yami's arms wrap around his body, one on his back and they other underneath his knees.

     Seto found it astonishing how gentle yet strong Yami was.  Seto knew he didn't weigh a lot but at least more than Yami, so he would always be surprised when Yami lifted him up in his arms and carry him like he was doing now.

     Yami placed him on the center on the bed and continued his assault, as his hands went underneath Seto's shirt and onto Seto's soft warm skin.

     He quickly took hold of the hem and pulled it up, exposing more of Seto's flesh. 

     Yami let go of Seto's lips long enough to completely take of his shirt.

     Seto whimpered when Yami didn't continued to kiss him.

     Yami smiled and bent down to kiss him again, all the while, pulling down on his pajama pants.

     He slid down and felt light kisses on Seto's skin until he reached his navel and licked it, poking his tongue into it.

     Seto gasped and moaned at Yami's actions.

     Once there he stopped and kneeled up as he pulled the pants down, leaving him completely bare before him. 

     Yami looked down at him, and was drinking him in.

     Every time he went through the same thing, the sight of Seto before him always left him breathless.  He was beautiful. Yami would never be able to get enough on him.

     He smiled when he looked to see Seto had an adorable pout.

     Yami quickly shed himself of his clothes and grabbed the tube of lubrication on the near by nightstand.

     He went back to Seto's lips and mouth, ravishing him thoroughly.

     Seto whimpered when he felt Yami slid into him; he instantly wrapped his legs tightly around Yami's waist.

     Yami moaned as he entered him.

     He slowly slid into the warm embrace until he was completely seated in him as he placed iron grip on Seto's narrow hips to hold him in place.

     It didn't take long for Yami to reach his desired spot causing Seto to arch his back and screamed in delight, thanking all the Gods that Mokuba was staying at Yugi's house tonight and the staff was out on a holiday.

     Yami smiled as he heard, Seto moan his name out in pleasure.  He would never get tired of it.

     He could always get Seto to make the most delightful moans, not to mentions screams of bliss, which could bright the whole house down.  A very good thing that no one but them were home.  

     He would never ever be able to get enough of him, nor lose that feeling when he entered him.

     He looked down at Seto enjoying the look of pleasure on his face.

     Yami kissed him softly and ran his fingers through his silky hair, as ever so slowly rocked in him.

     Seto purred and arched his back as Yami hit his sweet spot over and over.  

     "Yami," Seto gasped.

     Seto moaned and rocked with him as he hands cling to the bed sheet.

     Yami loved to find out things about his lover.  

     For example, Seto's legs tighten over his waist when he was close, as they were going now.

     Ah but when he starts to curly his toes, that's when he is truly close, oh so very close.

     Yami quickly let one hand go of Seto's waist and slid in under his neck and the other under his spine.

     He lifted him quickly and placed him on his lap.

     Seto hadn't let go of the sheets, as he wrapped his arms loses over Yami's shoulders.  Making it look like he had a pair of white wings.  

     _He truly is my angel,_ Yami thought as he continued to thrust deep in side him, taking Seto higher and higher.  

     Now he was starting to curly his toes against his back.

     Seto moaned and purred and Yami continued to thrust in to his warm, he was very close too.

     Seto thru his head back, screaming Yami's name as he released on to Yami's stomach, taking Yami with him, into their ultimate rush.

     Seto collapse in Yami's arms panting, as Yami's arms tighten around him, his own shallow breathes matching his.

     Seto laid his head in the groove of Yami's neck, and placed own hand over Yami's heart, feeling its rapid beats.

     "That's what you do to me every time, Angel, you make my heart race," Yami whispered.

     "Angel?" Seto asked.

     "Yes, your new nickname," Yami answered.

     "But I was barely getting use to Precious.  What am I not your most precious treasure anymore?" Seto mocked.

     "No," Yami joked as Seto to lift his head and look at him in the eye.

     "You're my Angel.  My own piece of Heaven on Earth, a gift from above," Yami smiled as he ran his fingers through his hair.   

     Seto smiled and lightly kissed his lips and pulled away before Yami's hunger could return.

     He had made that mistake last week, neat less to say he still was little sore.

     "You could be so romantic," Seto smiled.

     "Speaking of romantic," Yami smiled still keeping Seto on his lap, some how made his way to the nightstand of earlier and removed a blue velvet box from it.

     He handed it to Seto and wrapped his arms around his waist, almost to make sure, he stayed there.

     Seto looked at it curiously and opened the lid.

     His eyes widen as what he say.

     "Yami, there…" Seto started but could not finish.

     Inside velvet box were two identical silver rings with a small sapphire and ruby in the center, with interesting designs around.

     They looked so familiar.  

     "Do you like them?" Yami asked.

     "Yes," Seto said.

     Seto lifted them.

     "Yami?" Seto asked.

     "There replicas of a pair we had in Egypt.  Since we could not marry, it was the next best thing. It symbolized that like those rings we were together and no one was going to separate us," Yami said as he looked deep in his eyes.

     Seto smiled and kissed him again wrapping his arms around his neck, keeping the rings tightly in his hand.  So he'll be sore for one more week.

     Yami smiled and nuzzled his neck, then brought his lips to Seto's ears and nibbled on it for a bit causing Seto to moan.

     Seto felt Yami pulling at his hands and took both rings in hand.

     After looking at both of them, he gave one to Seto.

     "Look in the inside of the band.  It sort of states the obvious of what you are to me," Yami whispered in his ear, then sucked on it softly causing Seto to shiver and rub against him.  If he kept this up, he would be sore for far more than a week.

     Seto did as he was told.

     Inside one was the carving of a single word _mine_.

_Well that's it._

_Sorry if I offend any of my reader if you don't go for those types of stories. _

_Other than that, I hope you guys like the story.  _

_About the how prequel thing I think I just might do it.  I hope all you readers who had show your support read it when it comes out and tell what you think of it._

_And also, I just say one of the Yugioh cartoon and it gave me an idea.  It kind of goes with story line, and it kind of doesn't._

_You'll see when I post it._

_        _

      

     


End file.
